Living With A Rapist
by Kagasha
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome have been together since high school. But once, he comes back from a visit to see if his family, Inu-Yasha completely changes. So eventually, Kagome meets Kouga, but she's still in love with Inu-Yasha. Go through Kagome's life......
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. I finally decided to make another story.**

**Inu-yasha: I wonder what this could be about.**

**Kagasha: Oh you'll see.**

**Inu-yasha: What? What? Tell me.**

**Kagasha: Just read it and you'll find out.**

**Inu-yasha: Ok.**

**Kagasha: ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_**Living With A Rapist**_

**_The Beginning of Everything_**

Kagome was sitting on her bed with her fingers intwined on her lap. She was feeling a bit funny that morning...not happy, not mad, but funny. Inu-yasha had just come back from New York City to see his family. She slowly sighed and got up to walk down stairs. There she saw Inu-yasha eating some cereal. Once he saw her, he got up and hugged her. "Good morning my sweet Kagome." He looked at her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and blinked. "I'm fine." She kissed his lips and hugged him back. "Anything else we have to eat except cereal?" His lips went to the side of his face and spoke. "Yeah, me." Kagome smiled and lightly pushed his chest. "Silly. I'm talking about food." He smiled and looked through the cabinets. "Nope, nothing." She sighed. "Ok." She got some cereal and sat beside him. They went in silence. All you could hear was the chewing and smacking of cereal. Soon, Inu-yasha got up and washed the bowl. He walked over to Kagome and kissed her neck.

"Kagome?" She turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah?" "How about we...?" She blushed and slowly shook her head. "Come on Inu-yashaAAAA." He swiftly picked her up and put her on the couch. He kissed her again and smirked. "Kagomeee." Kagome kissed him back, but Inu-yasha kept going on and on. His hand went to her legs. "Stop...please." Inu-yasha kissed her one last time and got up.

"I have to go and wash to get ready for work." "Aw man. Can't you just miss work?" "NO! I'm not staying here doing nothing. We need the money!" She went up the stairs and started the shower. Inu-yasha smirked, his member getting harder just thinking of Kagome taking a shower. He ran upstairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." He came in and moved the curtains and stared at her body. "Inu-yasha!"

He slowly stripped and got in. "Is it ok for me to be in here with you?" She smiled and gave a smart remark. "Well it would save us water." He smiled and kissed her breasts. Then he tried to slide his finger in her, but she stopped him. "It's time to get out." He pouted. "But we didn't even wash yet." He lathered up a wash cloth and washed her face. Then her back. "Mmmm lower." He started washing her butt, they went to the front. "Let me get them dirty." Inu-yasha started sucking and drooling all over Kagome's breasts.

"Now they're dirty." He got the wash cloth and washed her breasts. She slightly moaned. He got to her clit, licked it, then washed it. The water hit her soapy skin. Inu-yasha rubbed her body to get the soap off and to feel her up. By now, they were done and they were in their room. Kagome got her tie tied and put her black heels on. "Ok, I'm about to leave." "Ok, by baby." He kissed her and fell back on the bed. She got her purse, walked out the door, and in no time drove away.

Inu-yasha got his pornos, popped them in the VCR, and watched them. He thought about him and Kagome. The lady was slobbering all over this man's dick. Getting hard, he went in his pants and pounded on his hard dick.

Kagome just got to work. Onigumo gave her a hug and spoke. "Kagome nicce to see you. We need you like crazy." "What's wrong?" "We have the busiest day today. It's like another grand opening." Kagome sighed. "I knew I should've wore my flat footed shoes." "Well hurry up and get some orders taken." "I'm on it." She ran up to the front counter and greeted a couple with three kids. "Good afternoon. My name's Kagome Higurashi and I'll be you waitress for today. Now just follow me to your table."

She got three kid's meal trays and walked to the table. "Ok her's your table and your menus and I'll be back in a few to get some orders." Sango was sweating when Kagome found her. "Kagome, go up to the counter and get som more people seated." Oh boy." She walked up to the counter. There was a sexy cerulean eyes man waiting to be seated. Kagome got a menu and held to her chest. "Hi. My name's Kagome and I'll be your waitress for the day. Please follow me to your seat." She started walking when the man started talking.

"I see it's going to be a busy day." "Oh and your just figuring that out?" He chuckled. "No not really." "Ok here's your seat and here's your menu. Is there anything you might want at the moment?" "Uh yeah. An orange soda." "Ok, what's your name?" "Kouga." "Ok Kouga, I'll be back in a few." She walked away. _He's so sexy. And his eyes. Oh god, he's all the good things put together! What am I saying? I just met him and anwayz I have Inu-yasha. _She went to the kitchen and got a cup, filled it with ice, put the soda in, and rushed over to Kouga.

"Here's your soda and a straw if you need it." "Thanks Kagome." "Is there anything else?" "Yeah, a small salad would be nice." "Kay." She walked away and went to her first customers. "Made a decision yet?" "Yeah, what is it that you want Milika?" "Um. A hamburger...with cheese. No not with cheese. With macaroni and cheese and fries." "Ok, Yana, Kyo, what do you guys want?" Kagome saw that Milika was a the oldest around 7 and Kyo and Yana who were twins, were around 5 or 6. "Well I'll have some buffalo chicken." "Mild or hot?" "Mild." She wrote it down on the paper. "Yana, Kyo, what is it that you two want?"

At the same time they spoke. "We want popcorn shrimp with extra popcorn." Kagome giggled. "There's not actually popcorn with the meal." "Oooooh." They started searching through the kids' meal menu and spoke again. "We want a hamburger too." "Ok." She wrote the rest of the order down and went to the kitchen. "I got another one!" They all groaned. "Not another one." "Well I guess your gonna like it because you guys want to get paid." "True." Kagome thought about Kouga again. She went to his table and sat with him. "Hey."

"Kagome aren't you working?" "Yeah, but my feet hurt. I can't walk that much." They finished talking after 10 minutes. When they were done talking, the food was done. "Ok." She got the food and gave Kouga his food. "Here you go." She walked off and gave the family their food. "Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot to ask what you wanted to drink. What would you like to drink?" "Root beer." "Orange." "Fruit punch." "Strawberry smoothie." "Strawberry smoothie." "Ok. I'll be back." Before Kagome got to the kitchen, Kouga came up to her. "So Kagomem when can I see you again?" "You could meet me here or at Club Paradise tomorrow." "Ok." He walked back to his seat.

The rest of the day was the same. Busy busy busy. When Kagome got home, she fell on the couch and kicked her shoes off on the floor. Inu-yasha put his pornos away and came down stairs. "Welcome back Kagome." "Hey Inu-yasha." He sat beside her. Then he rubbed his legs. "Come on. Sit on my lap." She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. His hands rubbed her breasts and played with her nipples through her clothes. "Mmmmm." "You wanna go ahead and do it tonight?" "No Inu-yasha." She got up and walked up the stairs. "I need some sleep." Inu-yasha walked up with her and watched tv.

But Kagome just couldn't seem to lay down and sleep. She was everywhere. Cleaning up a few things before she went to bed. He got up, carried her bridal style, and laid her on the bed. "Go to sleep like you said. We can clean up the mess tomorrow." "Ok." They kissed and she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Kagasha: End of the very first chappie. Do you like it?**

**Inu-yasha: I seem like Miroku in that.**

**Kagasha: No not really because Miroku isn't a rapist.**

**Inu-yasha: Yeah right.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway, if you really don't like it, tell me so I can delete it. But if you do, I'd like at least 5 good reviews so I can write another chappie. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	2. Running Away

**Kagasha: Hey everybody.**

**Kouga: I would love to know what happens in this chapter.**

**Kagasha: Well I 'll tell you this much. There will be a rape scene.**

**Miroku: OH YES OH YES! I love you. (hugs Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: Miroku get off me! (throws Miroku off)**

**Shippo: You always have to be a perv huh Miroku?**

**Inu-yasha: (puts his foot on Shippo's head) ****Finally the little squirt is right. **

**Kagasha: Ha ha. ENJOY!**

**_

* * *

Living With A Rapist _**

**_Running Away_**

When she fell asleep, Inu-yasha unbuttoned her shirt and rubbed her breasts. His dick got harder and harder as he flicked her nipple with his thumb. He slowly went to her breasts and licked them. Again and again. His hand went to her legs and rubbed it in no time at her clit, ready to finger her. Kagome slightly twitched as Inu-yasha played with her legs and sucked on her breasts. She woke up and screamed. "Inu-yasha...STOP!" He got on top of her and kissed her neck. "Just be queit and enjoy the ride, I know you want it."

She pushed him away, but he got back on her. His strong hands wrapped around her wrists. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was useless. Inu-yasha kissed her lips. "Open up for me." He forced his tongue in her mouth and started searching her mouth with his tongue. Kagome tried to move her tongue as far in the back of her mouth as she could, but he still was able to play with her tongue.

One of his strong hands slid down to her breasts and grabbed them making Kagome wince. Then slowly his hand when to her skirt. He didn't take it off though. He just moved her panties aside and slid his finger in. "Ah Inu-yasha. Stop." She was crying like crazy now. The one she loved. The one she shared memories with. The one she thought was gonna be there forever was raping her. Inu-yasha. "STOP IT INU-YASHA!" He roughly kissed her, trying to make her be quiet before anybody got suspisious.

Now another finger was slipped in and she winced again. She came. Inu-yasha smirked and licked his fingers clean. The way he smirked made Kagome cry some more. He lowered her hands down to her stomach so he could get his face to her clit. His free hand took off her skirt and her panties to get a better feel. His warm tongue licked her nub and licked all of her. She screamed. "Stop it Inu-yasha please." He kept licking, making her clit nice and wet so when he did, he could slide right in her.

She came again, her juices spilling onto his tongue and he licked up. His free hand yet again was handy. He took his pants and boxers off. He let her wrisits go and got some baby oil. She was close to the door, but he got her and flung her back on the bed, grabbing her wrists with one hand. "Here." "NO!" He tightened his grip and squeezed her breasts. "Do it." Not wanting to get hurt anymore, she put some baby oil in her hand and moved her hand up and down his member. "Faster." She did what she was told.

Inu-yasha moan and soon enough moved her hand and put him in her mouth. She was about to throw up. The taste of baby oil flew through her mouth. He kept slamming her head up and down his dick making him lightly said her name. He came in her mouth. "Aww yeah. Drink it up bitch." She slowly swallowed the thick liquid and gagged. "Inu-yasha...STOP...AAAIIIIII!" He slapped her face leaving her face scarred. "Shut up bitch." He flew in her and started slamming in and out of her making her cry.

Since he already had his play time earlier, he came in no time. She felt violated and disgusted. He fixed himself up. She pounced on Inu-yasha and tried hurting him a lot. But he was the one that did the hurt. He cut her breasts and threw some things at her, calling her his bitch. When she crying on the ground, he got in betweem her legs and his claws slowly went in her skin. "You don't want me to do that agan, huh Bitch? So you best be quiet and do what I say." He got up and went to the bathroom.

She cried out loud. Her body was numb and her wrists hurt and blood stained her clothes. There was no place she could hide. She lived in a house with him and couldn't escape. She couldn't go to Kouga's house at the moment because she felt so weak. _Kouga... _That name rang in her head over and over again. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Kagome woke up with sunligt shining in her face. She slowly got up and she winced. _I forgot that that happened to me. I could've sworn it was a nightmare. _She managed to get up and walked to the bathroom. She stripped down, turned the shower on, and got in. The water was warm and it massaged her body. Kagome got the wash rag lathered up with soap and washed her body trying to kill every bacteria and germ that Inu-yasha gave her last night.

_I have to go to work like this. How could he do this to me? I loved him so much. I thought he loved me too. I HATE HIM!_ When she was done scrubbing her body, she let the water make the soap slide down her body. After washing, she got out the shower and dried off. She wrapped a under her arms and walked in the room...the room she shared with Inu-yasha.

When she got at the entrance to the door, she saw everything that happened last night. It played like a movie.She closed her eyes and left them shut for a couple sceonds and opened back up and only saw Inu-yasha in bed. She sighed a sigh of relief and walked in the room. Kagome looked through her dresser for her clothes and found a shirt and a pair of jeans. Then she looked in the top drawer and get a bra and panties.

While she was putting on her clothes, Inu-yasha woke up. His arms went around her waist and he nuzzled her neck. "Good morning Kagome." She flinched at how close he was to her body. Kagome's head started spinning all over again. Memories came back. She shook her head and continued putting on her clothes. "Good morning." He let her go and walked to the bathroom. Kagome finished putting on her clothes and walked to the mirror to fix up her hair. She was tired of it being down and on her back. So she moved her hair on the top of her head, seperated the one ponytail, and made two high ponytails on the top of her head.

Quietly, she sneaked out the door and drove off. She didn't know where she was going. Her job wasn't open yet, but it did open in about a half an hour. But she didn't want to go there. She decided to go to Club Paradise. It was still early so the club was still open. In no time, she was there sitting in a chair just watching people dance. Out of nowhere, Kouga walked up to her. "Hey Kagome." She smiled and hugged him. Then there was a wince. She forgot all about the bruises and cuts and scars she had from last night.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing. I I'm fine." He gave her a concerned look and grabbed her hand. "You wanna dance?" She nodded and walked to the dance floor with him. The dj decided to have a slow song and that was ok for Kagome because she didn't want to do anything fast. Kouga's hands went to her waist and Kagome laid her head on his chest and her hands went to his shoulders. "Hey, you know what Kagome?" "What?" "We've become friends in two days." She giggled and spoke. "Yeah, that is something."

They continued dancing until the song went off. When the song went off, Kagome and Kouga walked out the door and sat on a bench near by. Kouga looked at his watch. "Don't you have to go to work soon?" "No. I gotta work around 4." "Oh." They sat there silent. After about a minute or two, Kouga spoke. "You wanna go over my house?" "Sure."

So they both hopped in the car and Kouga drove to his house.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 2. Do you like?**

**Miroku: Yeah.**

**Kagasha: Oh I know you do. **

**Miroku: (smirks)**

**Inu-yasha: That was crazy. I'd never do anything like that to Kagome!**

**Kagasha: In this story you will. Well anywayz, I glad no one gave me any bad reviews. I do have a lot for this story. So please give me 5 more good reviews for this chappie and I'll write another chappie for you. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	3. Party At Club Paradise

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you guys.**

**Inu-yasha: (pouts) Why do I have to be the bad guy in this story?**

**Kagasha: Because... (looks at Inu-yasha and hugs him) I'm sorry. But that was the only way that the story was gonna be interesting.**

**Inu-yasha: It's not fair.**

**Shippo: Oh your saying something's not fair! How you treat me!**

**Inu-yasha: (growls) Shut up! _I just want some attention._**

**Shippo: Your stupid.**

**Kagasha: Shippo, your so true. (looks at Inu-yasha again) Ha ha. Oops sorry. Well anywayz, ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Living With A Rapist**_

**_Party AtClub Paradise_**

When Kagome and Kouga got to Kouga's house, they didn't do much. Kagome ran to the bathroom, used it, and came back downstairs. "Um Kagome, so how is your life going?" She shivered and the visions came back to her head, slowly making her cry. He walked up to her and spoke. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She sniffled and nodded. "Yeah. And about my life...I'm perfect, there was just something in my eyes." "You sure?" "Yes." Not wanting her to cry anymore, he left it at that.

It soon came to 3:30. "Kouga, I gotta go. Can you drive me back to Club Paradise so I can get my car?" "Yeah." They got out of his house and went in the car and he drove off. They got there in about a couple minutes. "Bye Kagome." She said her good-byes and went in her car. Before she drove off, Kouga came beside her in his car. "Whatever was in your eyes, I hope it goes away." He drove off. Kagome smiled. _I hope he's talking about my sorrow. _She started the engine and drove home.

When she got home, Inu-yasha was sitting on the couch. She didn't want to say anything to him, but unfortunately for her, he spoke. "Hey Kagome. Where've you been?" "At Club Paradise." "Oh. Come here and sit on my lap." She slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap. His head went to her neck and lightly kissed it. "Sorry about last night Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed her neck again and spoke. "Do you forgive me?" She took a while to answer that question. "Do you?" She slowly nodded. "Yes. I forgive you." She put her head on his chest as he squeezed her waist a little.

Kagome felt a little bit more comfortable around him now. This is the Inu-yasha she fell for. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the clock. "Oh goodness." She got up and ran upstairs. "What's wrong?" "I gotta get ready for work." She went in room and looked through her drawer. She kept her jeans on, which weren't too tight, but not really loose. All she needed was a suitable shirt. She found a white button-up and a blue tie to match her jeans. She slipped on her heeled black shoes and walked down stairs. Kagome walked to the door, but was stopped by Inu-yasha. "I love you. And remember Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you like that?" She still felt a little careful around him, but slowly relaxed.

"Ok." She got her car keys from out of Inu-yasha's hands and walked out the door. On her way to Cafe Mocha (her job. and by the way it's no where near a coffee shop. it was just some name that they all wanted to name it.) she started thinking about Inu-yasha. He was a nice guy. Loving. Handsome. Loavable. Caring. And there when you need him. But yet he rapes her one night and apologizes the next? That didn't add up. But yet she loved him so much to forgive him.

_Everyone has their off days. And for some reason his off day was yesterday. Maybe he was mad about something. He raped and hurt me really bad. But I love him still. I'm not gonna give up on him. _(her head is really mixed up huh)

In on time, she was taking orders for customers. It wasn't as busy as yesterday. Onigumo, gay as ever, walked over to her and spoke. "Kagomeeeee." "Hey Onigumo. What's up?" "The staff is going to have a big party! We don't know why, but we are." She didn't giggle while he takled. When she first started the job, she would always hold in her giggles until he left because he had this gayish accent and he would always pose or flip his hands here or there while he spoke. But now, she was used to it. "Okay. When is this?" "When the cafe closes up for the day. Girl, we're going to Club Paradise!" She smiled and started walknig to the kitchen with Onigumo at her side.

"So, do you think you'll be able to go girl?" "Are you kidding? Of course!" "Well hurry up and take those orders." He lighly pushed Kagome in the kitchen as she laughed. Having a gay friend wasn't bad at all. The way he acted and the person he was, gay or not, was someone you couldn't be mad around. She got the order of grilled chicken with melted cheese and mushrooms and headedd to the table. "Here you go." "Why, thank you. This looks great." "Won't that make you come runnin back for more huh?" "Oh yes." He started eating his food and Kagome walked off.

The day was all good and nothing really happened except for the news that Onigumo gave. But other than that, it was normal. She took orders, gave food to customers, got her tip, and did that for the past hours. But once she took off the little uniform, she jumped up and down. "Let's go guys!" The whole staff walked to Club Paradise. The walk to Club Paradise wasn't that far. It was just a few blocks down the street. Once they got there, it was nothing, but party party PARTY! Onigumo just happened to find some gay guys and they started talking. Sango and Kagome were dancing together with Miroku and Rin.

Miroku was in the middle getting crammed with girls. "There's enough of me to go around ladies." They all playfully kissed Miroku's cheek and danced around with him. Kagome walked away and took out her cell and called Inu-yasha. "Hey Inu-yasha." "Hey baby. What's up?" "I just wanted you let you know that I'll be at Club Paradise for a while. So don't worry about me, ok?" "Ok. I love you." "I love you too, Bye." There was a click and the cell shoved into Kagome's pocket and she continued to dance with her co-workers. After dancing like crazy, Kagome and Sango walked to the barand got a few drinks. Well I won't lie, it was A LOT of drinks.

Sango and Kagome were drunk as ever. Kagome grabbed Miroku's shirt and kissed him while Sango grabbed his butt. "Oh boy. There's a threesome with two beautiful ladies." "Make that a foursome with THREE beautiful ladies!" Rin was drunk too and played with Miroku's hair. Miroku was the super sexy guy at Cafe Mocha. If Onigumo wasn't gay, they would be jumping all over him too. The other sexy guy at Cafe Mocha was Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha's brother. They didn't talk much, but they knew each other existed. But Miroku was having the time of his life. Girls all on him, a foursome with three sexy girls on him. He was in heaven. Kagome kissed him one last time and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshy. Come on let's party!" She grabbed his hand. Of course, Sesshomaru was drunk too. And him being crunk, made him more relaxed except for being all icy. She kissed him a couple times, Sesshomaru's hands roaming her butt. They kept dancing around and around. After an hour or two, they all walked back to their cars. Onigumo wasn't drunk at all. All he had were some phone numbers and a pair of thongs a man threw at him while he was stripping. (not Onigumo. he wasn't stripping. the guy was) "Get home safely." "We will." Everyone got in their cars and drove to their cars. While they drove home, no one had an accident, thank god.

Kagome got out her car and walked on the porch and knocked on the door, forgeting she had the keys to her house in her hands. Inu-yasha answered the door and looked at her eyes. He chuckled. "Girl, you look like you just got high. Come on in the house." She tripped over the door mat and fell into Inu-yasha arms. "Hey sexy..." She started kissing Inu-yasha's lips like crazy and fell on the couch. "Come and get me." He shook his head. "Girl, whay you need is sleep. No sex tonight." She pouted and folded her arms. "No sex?" "No sex." She pouted some more. While Inu-yasha walked up the stairs, Kagome put her hands on Inu-yasha's back. "Could you get me to bed?" He turned around, picked her up, and carried her upstairs. When she was dropped on the bed, she crawled to her spoy of the bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"This is the craziest girl I've ever seen in my life." He kissed her cheek and went downstairs to get a little snack. He got out his snck from the little cabinet door and started eating. "Mmm. This snack was as delicious as last night with Kagome."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 3. How do you like it?**

**Inu-yasha: It's kinda confusing to me.**

**Kagasha: If it is, it's supposed to. The clues will add up as the chappies go by. Duuuuh.**

**Inu-yasha: Oh.**

**Kouga: Leave it to the hanyou to be lost as a tourist in the middle of a desert.**

**Inu-yasha: (glares and growls) What's that supposed to mean?**

**Kouga: My point exactly. You don't even know what I'm talking about. Even Shippo knows what I'm talking about.**

**Shippo: (nods head) Yup.**

**Kagasha: Well wanywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE REVIEWERS...NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: (jumps on Kagasha's shoulder) BUH BYE!**


	4. I See The Love of My Life

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you guys.**

**Inu-yasha: What took you so long to update now?**

**Kagasha: This chappie. I was working on it for a long while.**

**Inu-yasha: Feh.**

**Kouga: Kagome, um I gotta go on a trip to New York. I'll see you later.**

**Kagasha: Aw man. When you leaving?**

**Kouga: Later on today.**

**Kagasha: I'm glad you didn't leave now. But I'm still mad that you have to go.**

**Kouga: Oh it's ok.**

**Inu-yasha: Thank god your leaving.**

**Kouga: Oh shut up.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, ENJOY!**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Living With A Rapist_

**_I See The Love of My Life_**

The next morning came and Kagome woke up earlier than usual. She turned on her left side and looked at her clock. It was 2:34 am. _Why did I wake up so early? _She got out of bed and silently walked down the stairs, making sure not to wake Inu-yasha. She stepped into the living room and sat on the couch. Her chocolate eyes roamed around the room until they landed on the picture of her and Inu-yasha when they were at a couples party. She sighed and smiled. _That was an amazing party. _In the picture, Inu-yasha's hand was wrapped around Kagome's waist and her arm was flung around Inu-yasha's neck. "Oh Inu-yasha."

Without knowing it, Inu-yasha had come downstairs and stood on a step with his hands resting on the wooden rail. "I see your having memories about that party huh?" "Yeah." He came down the few steps that he hadn't went down and sat beside Kagome. "Come sit on my lap." She scooted onto his lap and let her head rest on his left shoulder. His hands went to her stomach and up to her breasts and lightly squeezed them. "Kagome, why'd you wake up so early? Is something wrong?" His warm breath blew onto her ear and she almost fainted. "I..I don't know. I just woke up. Nothing's wrong." Deep down, she knew that something was wrong.

The one she loved, had hurt her like crazy. She was now missing something. Like there was a big gap in her heart that wasn't filled in. Then Kouga's name popped up. _Kouga, Mr. Cerulean eyes, can he be the one? The one that could fill in that gap that Inu-yasha couldn't fill? My life is so complicated. _Inu-yasha was still stroking her breasts, giving himself pleasure instead of Kagome. He pinched her nipples through the thin fabric of her white button-up. (remember she fell asleep in her work clothes) His thick member was getting harder and harder, wanting to get more pleasure from Kagome so that he could more satisfaction. Inu-yasha's clawed fingers left her breasts to go and unbutton her shirt. Soon, her shirt was opened revealing her uncovered breasts.

"Kagome..." He went back up to her C-cup breasts and played with them some more. He kissed her neck gently while squeezing and playing with her breasts. Inu-yasha got Kagome off his lap and laid her down on the big cushioned couch and hovered over her. The moon gave them some light and Kagome could literally see the lust and hunger for her in his eyes. She closed her eyes shut, fearing that he was going to take advantage of her. His warm, wet tongue licked at her hard nipples. Her body was enjoying the feeling of Inu-yasha's touches, but her heart and mind were protesting all the way. His tongue left a little stream of spit down her stomach as he trailed down her stomach. His hands went to her button to her pants and unbottoned them and pulled down the zipper and slipped the pants down to her ankles.

Kagome was trying her hardest to get free, but her body was falling into his touch, making sure to get every last bit of Inu-yasha. He looked up at Kagome and put a smirk on his face as he pulled her panties down to her ankles to rest on top of her pants. His head dove down in between her legs and licked her clit. "Stop." "Oh no. Not again Kagome. Your gonna be quiet and enjoy it. I know you like it because your nipples got hard for me." He licked her again and her body bucked up. _I don't want to go through with this. Come on Kagome. Get yourself up and out of this house! _He kept licking until she came, giving Inu-yasha the satifaction he wanted. He got off of Kagome and undid his pants and threw them across the floor along with his boxers.

Inu-yasha put his hard throbbing member in her and moved up and down, making his member go in and out of her. "Stop." Her body was becoming one with her mind and heart and she punched Inu-yasha's chest. He grabbed her wrists and kept grinding into her. Kagome's body was now in control and she kneed him in his gut. "Uh..." She lifted her pants and panties and without buttoning her pants or her shirt, she ran out the door and closed it fast. She didn't have her car keys so she just ran. She didn't know where, but she knew to just go anywhere that Inu-yasha couldn't find her.

Kagome ended up Cafe Mocha, sitting on a bench near by. _How could he do that?The last time he did it, he apologized. What if he apologizes again? I'm not going back with him! We're over! _She laid her bruised body down on the bench and soon fell asleep, not wanting to go back to Inu-yasha's house. Kagome woke up later on. The sun was out and people were staring at her as if she was homeless. "What are you staring at?" The staring people shook their heads, looked ahead of them, and continued walking.

She looked down at her clothes and realized that the way her clothes and body looked and knew why those people were looking at her. _I do look like I'm a homeless bum. Oh god. I think I gotta go to work soon. But how am I gonna work when I'm looking like this?And I'm not going back to the house. I just can't! I'll just sit here until Onigumo comes so I can tell im that I'm not coming today. _Kagome just sat there, waiting for Onigumo or someone she knew except Inu-yasha.

But out of nowhere, Kouga came walking by. He didn't notice Kagome until she spoke. "Kouga..." He turned to Kagome and gasped. "What happened?" Her head sunk and her hands went in between her knees. "I don't want to talk about it." He sat beside her on the wooden bench and rubbed her back. Kagome quickly flung her arms around Kouga's neck and hugged him. He hugged her back and still rubbed her back. Her tears soaked Kouga's shirt, but he didn't care. He wanted to comfort Kagome in anyway possible. "Um..Kouga, this might sound a bit dumb...but...can I stay and live with you?" Kouga was about to do flips of joy, but cooled it down. "Yeah, you can stay." She looked up at him with sparkling chocolate eyes. He stared back at her with his bright sapphire eyes.

Kouga slowly inched in and kissed Kagome's lips. She was shocked. She backed away and stared with her mouth slightly opened. "What's wrong? I'm sorry." "It's...it's not you, it's...never mind." Soon, Onigumo pulled up to the curb and got out his car. "Hi Kagome." He looked at her body and looked at Kouga. He crossed his arms and smiled. "If you wanted to do your thing, please do it in a room." Kagome got up and walked in front of her manager. "Umm Onigumo, I can't work today." "You was workin it on the bench, you can work in the cafe." "But me and Kouga didn't do anything. Somebody else hurt me...very bad. Please. Can I just take the day off?"

He sighed. "Go ahead. Hope you feel better." He patted her shoulder and went to unlock the cafe doors. She turned her head to look at Kouga, who was looking at her as well. He stood up and walked up to Kagome. "Um, I know I barely know you and that you barely know me, but everytime I look into your eyes, I see the love of my life. So um, do you wanna start going out?" Kagome still had a shocked look on her face. Kagome still had a shocked look on her face. "Kouga...there are somethings that I need to tell you before we start. Can I go to your house and start talking about it?" "Sure." Kouga opened the car door and sat in the driver seat, while Kagome went in the back and laid down. He shut the door, started the car up, and drove off.

During the drive, Kagome fell asleep and was saying stop in her dreams. _What is she talking about? _Kouga looked into his rear view mirror and saw Kagome sleeping, flipping from left to right from the crazy dream. She was dreaming of the hurt Inu-yasha gave her and all the rapes. It felt like he was right there raping her. Her body started hurting and she flipped again. "Poor Kagome." He continued driving and soon got home. Kouga got out the car and went back in from the back seat doors to get Kagome. He picked her up bridal style, unlocked the door, and went in the house. Once he laid Kagome down on the couch, he went back to lock the car doors and to lock the front door. "Inu-yasha, stop..." He walked up to her and kneeled on the couch beside her. "Who's Inu-yasha? Why is she saying stop?" He shook Kagome until she woke up. "What's wrong Kagome?" "Oh Kouga." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried again.

He kissed her cheek, but this time Kagome didn't jump back. "So um Kagome?" She looked at him with watery eyes. "Yes?" "What were those things you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

**Kagasha: End of the 4th chappie. How'd it go?**

**Sango: Finally Kouga admitted his feelings to Kagome.**

**Kagome: So when is Kouga leaving?**

**Kagasha: I don't know.**

**Miroku: Sangoooo...(rubs her butt)**

**Sango: (beats Miroku's head in) Don't think about doing you perverted monk.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. (looks at the door) There's Kouga.**

**Kouga: Hey guys. I finally gotta go.**

**Kagasha: Awww. We're gonna miss you.**

**Kouga: I'm gonna miss all you too (looks Inu-yasha) well almost everybody. (kisses Kagasha's lips) Bye Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Bye. (waves good-bye) Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews so I'll write another chappie. PLEASE GUYS, NO FLAMES! I hate them like crazy. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	5. Moving Away From Inuyasha

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie.**

**Shippo: Yeah. Um Kagasha, when am I gonna be in this story?**

**Kagasha: I don't know, but you'll be in it. Promise.**

**Shippo: Ok.**

**Kagasha: Well, ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Living With A Rapist**_

**_Moving Away From Inu-yasha_**

Kagome still looked at him with watery eyes. But now, they got more watery and tears streamed down her face like tiny rivers. Kouga held her close and whispered in her ear. "It's ok Kagome. Whatever it is that's hurting you, I have a good feeling that I can help. Please just tell me." She lifted her head and spoke. "Can you um, sit beside me?" He got off the floor and sat on the couch beside Kagome. She gulped and wiped her nose and her eyes. "Ok, it's this guy that I'm with...I mean used to be with. His name's Inu-yasha. And we were together for a long time. Until he started..." She started crying again and sniffled. "What was it? What did he start doing?" "He started raping me!" Kouga eyes grew wide and they looked at Kagome, who had her arms folded on her knees crying into them. He was shocked. _How could someone hurt a person like her? She's a beautiful girl. Why hurt her like that? _Kouga held her close. The beating of his heart soothed her and she stopped crying.

Kagome looked up at him and started speaking again. "That's why I was so scared and shocked when you kissed me. It's gonna be kinda hard for me to trust men again." "And I'm willing to be that man you can trust Kagome." She smiled, hoping that what he said would come true.

**Inu-yasha's House**

Inu-yasha was getting pissed. "Where the hell is she!" He sat on his bed and growled. "That bitch is gonna have to come home sooner or later." But little did he know, Kagome had a new place to live, Kouga's house. He put some shoes on and walked outside. "Damn that bitch. If I find her, I'm gonna rape her even **HARDER!**" He knew some of the places where Kagome would go to relax, so he knew exactly where to go. He headed to Cafe Mocha and opened the door. Inu-yasha looked around and found his older brother, Sesshomaru. "Hey, you seen Kagome today?" He thought about it and looked around. "No." "Damn!" He searched the cafe until he found Onigumo. "Onigumo, you seen Kagome?" "Yeah, she said somebody hurt her and she didn't want to work today." "Oh."

He walked out the cafe and looked around. "Where else could she have gone!" He looked around some more. "Damn it all to hell. I'll find her later." He went back home and watched some more pornos.

**Kouga's House**

Kagome was in the bathroom, starting her bath water until she realized that she didn't have a change of clothes. _All my clothes are at Inu-yasha's house. Shoot. _She cut the water off and ran downstairs to find Kouga watching tv in the living. "Um Kouga, I need to go back to Inu-yasha's." "Why?" "Because...I need to get my things." "Ok." He got off the couch and opened the front door. After Kagome passed through the front door, he went out as well and closed and locked it. They went in the car, Kagome in the back again, and drove off. "Where is it?" "You know where that old park is at?" "You mean Yuna Ave. park?" "Yeah." "Yeah I know where that's at." "Make a left and make another left at the second light." In about 12 minutes, Kouga was parked outside Inu-yasha's house, with Kagome walking up to the house. "I'll be right here waiting for you ok." "Ok." She knocked on the door and it slowly opened to reveal Inu-yasha."Come here bitch." He took her in slowly, knowing that Kouga was watching him.

Once the door was shut, Kagome was thrown onto the couch and Inu-yasha started screaming. "Bitch, I was looking for you! And you was with him!" "She gulped and screamed back. "Like you care!" He slapped her across her face and got on top of her. "You wanna run away? Well run away from this bitch." He grabbed her breasts and kissed her roughly, while she was laying there crying. "Stop it please." He kept on going. She punched his head until he let go. She got up and ran upstairs. "You dirty bitch." When she got into his room, she locked it,making sure he couldn't come in.

She got her big yellow bag and stuffed them with all the things she needed, clothes, shoes, and some things she thought she needed before she left. Inu-yasha started banging at the door. "Open up!" She was terrified. There was no way out. Going out the window was going to be a bad thing to do. So every exit was off limits. Kagome gulped, grabbed her bag, and slowly unlocked the door. She stood behind the door, so when Inu-yasha came through, she ran out the door. Of course Inu-yasha was faster than her so she was caught and pinned down on the ground. Her bag flew across the floor. "Ha ha. My little bitch." He took off his pants and tossed them aside. He didn't have any boxers on. He quickly took off her pants and panties and threw them aside to rest with his pants. He flew in her and she screamed. Kagome looked for the bag to hit him on the head, but realized that her hands were pinned down and her bag was about to tumble down the stairs.

Inu-yasha kept grinding in her. Then he lifted her up, his thick hard dick still in her, and put her back on the wall. He kept slamming in and out, making her back bang against the wall.

**Outside**

Kouga was started to get worried about Kagome still being in there alone with Inu-yasha. He got out the car, shut the door, and walked up to the front door. He banged on the door and screamed. "Open the door, Inu-yasha!"

Inside, Inu-yasha heard the banging on the door, but paid it no mind. He kept on going, Kagome's back aching from pain. He kissed her again and forced his tongue in her mouth. His tongue played with hers, even though she didn't want his tongue in her mouth. He grabbed her butt with his right hand and grabbed it tight, leaving marks on her butt. He was about to climax and this was the worst part. He slammed even harder into Kagome, banging her head and her back up against the wall. His tongue was still in her mouth, swirling around hers. He soon came and his seed spilled in her.

Kouga looked around for an entrance, until he found a opened window in the back. He went through the window and fell on the floor. Kouga quickly ran up the stairs to find Inu-yasha just finishing iwth Kagome. "You bastard!" He picked the bag up and threw it at Inu-yasha. Then he ran up to him and punched him in his face. Inu-yasha stumbled back and held his face. Kouga grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wrapped the towel around Kagome, and told her to go sit on the porch. When she left, he grabbed the bag and was thrown onto the floor by Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha punched Kouga's face a couple times giving him a nose bleed. Kouga rolled over so that he was on top and banged Inu-yasha's face up, leaving him with a busted lip. He picked up Kagome's pants and put them in the bag before he left the house.

Kagome walked up to him and spoke. "Oh my god. Kouga, I'm sorry." "It's not your fault." "Yes it is. If I never had brung you here or into my life this wouldn't've happened." He kissed her lips and she got shocked again and backed away. "Sorry about that. Well come on Kagome. We have some unpacking to do." He tossed the bag onto his other shoulder walked to the car and got in. Of course, Kagome was still in the back. She felt terrible and scared. It was as if she was a motherless kitten, scared and afraid of other people. _How could I let him do that to me again? Kagome, what's wrong with you? How come you couldn't fight back Kagome?_ She slowly started crying. _How could I look a man in his eyes again without getting terrified of what he might do next? _She cried all the way to Kouga's house.

When they got there, Kouga opened the back door and saw a Kagome without those bright chocolate eyes, but with red eyes, from crying so much. He went in and held her close. She was still a little scared, but slowly calmed down. "It's gonna be ok. You won't have to go back there anymore. I'll be here for you." Passerbyers looked at them with wonder as to what they were doing. "Come on kids. We don't want to be in other people's business, now do we?" They kept on walking. Kouga wanted to turn around and tell those people that they weren't doing anything, but Kagome was much too important. He rubbed her back some more while she was still in his arms. "You ok now Kagome?" She slowly nodded. He let Kagome go, got the bag, and left the car followed by Kagome. He took out his car thingy and clicked the button and the doors were locked.

They got in the house and started unpacking. While Kagome was unpacking, she pulled out a picture of her and Inu-yasha. She started crying again, knowing that she could never go back to Inu-yasha. _I loved him so much. How could he do this to me? Did he even love me? _Kouga saw her tears and sat beside her. He wiped her tears and picked up the picture. It was her and Inu-yasha passionatly kissing, with a few people behind them.

He dropped the picture and held her. _Since she's been raped, I'll have to give her extra attention._

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Miroku: Yeah, more sex scenes. I'm loving this!**

**Sango: You big pervert. That's not a good thing in this story.**

**Miroku: It is for me.**

**Kagasha: (sighs) Someone needs to give you help.**

**Sango: (nods) Yup.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE GOOD PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! I hate them like crazy. But I doubt that you'll give me a bad review anyway...well I hope not. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	6. Here Enters Ayame, The Ex Girlfriend

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you guys.**

**Shippo: Hey Kagasha, I'm still not in the story.**

**Kagasha: I know. You'll be a surprise.**

**Shippo: A surprise? I like surprises. (smiles and wags tail)**

**Kagasha: I do too. Well ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Living With A Rapist**_

**_Here Enters Ayame, The Ex Girlfriend_**

Kagome felt a little better after Kouga held her for a couple seconds and he let go. "You ok?" "Yeah." "Let me show you to the room." She picked up her bag of stuff and followed Kouga upstairs into his room. "Here's the room. There's another room, but I didn't buy a bed for it yet." She put the bag on the bed and started unpacking while Kouga walked downstairs into the kitchen to make himself some Oodles of Noodles. Once she was finished unpacking she sat on the bed. "I wonder if I'm going to be able to get over him. I want to be with Kouga, but Inu-yasha was my first. He will always be special." She got the remote off the bed, turned the tv on, and watched it.

Kouga was slurping up Oodles of Noodles when the phone rang. "Man." He slurped the rest of the noodles in his mouth and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, Kouga." "Oh, hey Ayame." Ayame was his ex girlfriend. They broke up when Kouga found out that she was with one of his friends. She broke up with him and decided to and get Kouga back. "I just came here and I want to come see you. Is that ok?" "Ummm, I don't know." "Why not?" "Because I have someone here with me." "Like who? That person can't be as important as your Ayame." "Your not mine anymore Ayame. And the person that's here is my girlfriend." "She couldn't've stolen your heart like I did." "Ayame, she stole my heart the first time I saw her. When I saw you, you didn't steal my heart as quickly." She sighed and pouted. "What ever. So you saying that I can't come over?" "Yeah." "Well, I'll talk to you later ok." "Ok. Bye." "Bye Kouga baby." She hung up and Kouga did the same with a sigh.

"Why did she have to call?" He ate the rest of the noodles, washed his dishes, and went upstairs to see Kagome sitting on his bed watching tv. "Hey Kagome." She looked up at him and said hi as well. Kouga sat on the bed and watched tv with Kagome. She cut the tv off and turned to Kouga. "Kouga, can I talk to you about anything?" "Yeah. Of course." She got a little closer to him and spoke. "Well, it's gonna be hard for me to forget Inu-yasha because he was my first." Kouga held her again and her head rested on his chest. "I know how you feel. But in the end, I forgot about her. You can do the same, but it will take some time." She sighed and snuggled up to his warm touch.

After a while, Kagome fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and laid her down on the bed. There was a ring at the front door doorbell and Kouga walked downstairs and opened the door. He sighed when he found out that it was Ayame. "Hi Kouga. Can I come in?" "Sure. Go ahead." She sat on the couch and looked around the house. "It's been a while since I've been here. Boy, has this house changed." "Yeah." She got back up and fell on Kouga's chest. "Oh Kouga. I wish you could be mine again." He just looked at her. "Why did we break up? We could've been so happy together." "The reason that we broke up was because you cheated on me. We could've been together right now, but you cheated." He pushed her away and kept going on. "Why the hell are you sitting here trying to get me back? It should be the other way around." "But Kouga I realized that I messed up! I want you back Kouga!" Her eyes were getting watery and she sniffed.

"Kouga, I was so sad when we broke up. Right after we broke up, I broke up with your friend. I felt like that you were the one for me. That special someone. Kouga, just dump the chick and be mine again." She walked up to him, grabbed his shirt, and cried into it. "Please."He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry. I hate it when girls cry." But she kept crying. With all the screaming Ayame was doing and all that fussing, Kagome woke up. "Where's Kouga? He was here just a minute ago." She got up and looked around the upstairs. "He must be downstairs." She walked downstairs and before shefinished walking down the steps, she stopped. "Kouga..." Kouga and Ayame looked up at Kagome.She began to cry as well. "I knew you were no different than any other man." She ran down the rest of the steps and tried to unlock the door. Kouga let go of Ayame and grabbed Kagome. "Let go. Let me go!" She unlocked both locks, but couldn't get out because Kouga was holding.

She was screaming and hollering trying to get free. "Let me go Kouga." She grabbed his bangs and yanked them down. "Ow god damn." He let her go and she opened the door and ran out. She kept running, crying. Kouga ran out the door looking for Kagome. He spotted her, since she didn't run far. "Kagome!" She kept on running. She heard his scream. Kagome flew threw alleys and pathways until sheran out of breath. She leaned up against a building and cried. "How could I let him take my heart like that? I trusted him. How could he betray me like that? I was just beginning to love him so much." She slid down the building and sat down.

Kouga found her in the alley and ran to her. "Kouga don't come near me." He ignored her and knelt down in front of her. "Kagome, she means nothing to me." He held her close and whispered in her. "I still love you. I always will. I was just trying to get her to calm down. She was crying so much and I hate it when girls cry. Especially you." She looked up at him with wide watery eyes. He wiped a tear that was about to slide down her face. "Oh Kouga." Her arms flung around his neck as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kouga. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry." "No I'm sorry for making you cry like that. Come on. We have to go home." "Can I ride on your back?" "Yeah." She hopped on his back and grabbed her legs for support. He walked to the house and Ayame was still there. "Ayame, you gotta go." "Why?" "Just go." "Ok." She got up and walked out the door, closing the door behind her.

He sat down on the couch with Kagome on his lap. "Kagome, I love you too much to be with someone else." She smiled and they kissed.

* * *

**Kagasha: That's the end of this chappie. How'd it go? Do you still like it?**

**Kouga: Kagome's really sensitive in this stroy.**

**Kagome: Yeah I did realize that.**

**Kagasha: That's because of what Inu-yasha did.**

**Inu-yasha: What'd I do? (pounces on Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: No ones talking to you. And get off me!**

**Inu-yasha: Not until you tell me what I did.**

**Kagome: Man I can't sit him this time either. (pouts)**

**Kouga: (punches Inu-yasha off)**

**Inu-yasha: (rubs the bump on his head) Ow.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE PEOPLE, NOFLAMES!I hate them like crazy. Bye fore now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	7. Meeting Again

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story in a while. I had total writer's block for this one. But now I know what to write now. So please ENJOY!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Living With A Rapist_

**_Meeting Again_**

The house was now calm, quiet, and relaxing. Kagome and Kouga were upstairs in each other's arms watching tv. They weren't really watching anything, just flipping through the channels to find something interesting. Kouga slid Kagome's hair behind her ear and kissed her ear. She froze at his touch, but giggled to show that she wasn't mad or extremely uncomfortable about the kiss. "Kagome, do you want me to show you around town so you'd know where everything is?"

She thought about it. "Yeah, sure since I might be hear for a while."

"Ok", he said as he sunggled up closer to her. "Just let me know when."

They continued to rest in each other's arms, basking in each other's warmth. Kagome turned the tv off and rolled over to face Kouga. She couldn't help, but stare into his deep cerulean pools as she and he exhaled in unison. Their breath mixed in the air between them. Kouga licked his lips and held her tighter. Kagome tensed again, but this time she didn't giggle or crack a smile. Kouga loosened his grip around her waist. "Sorry..." She nodded and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Kouga smiled at her warmly. They were lying together for a while in silence, but the silence was interrupted when Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Should I get it?"

"No", he replied snuggling up close to her and placing his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled, loving her intoxicating aroma. She turned her attention away from her phone and back to Kouga, who still couldn't get enough of her smell. Kouga lifted his head away from her neck and smiled at Kagome. She returned the gesture with a timid smile. They both leaned in for another kiss. They continued peck at each other's lips. Kouga wanted more, but he didn't press his luck. As they kissed, the phone ran again. This time, Kagome went to answer it.

"Hello?"

There wasn't a voice responding.

"Hello", she asked again, more irritated than before.

This time, she got a response. "Kagome...come back."

She completely froze. She almost dropped the phone when the voice spoke. It was Inu-Yasha. He continued to call her name until she answered him back. "Yes...Inu-Yasha?" Kouga sat up straight, listening to what she might say next.

"Where are you?"

"I'm...I'm...out. I'm not coming back Inu-Yasha."

"Why not Kagome...I still love you. Don't you love me?"

She was stuck as to what to say next. She still had strong feelings for Inu-Yasha no matter what he did to her. She gulped hard and searched for an answer. "I don't love you."

"Stop lying Kagome. I can hear it in your voice. Please Kagome. Just come back to me. I promise you that I won't hurt you anymore. Trust me Kagome. Whoever you're with, I can make you feel better physically and emotionally."

"Inu-Yasha, I can't do it."

"Well, if you don't want to come back to me just yet, then at least come over and visit. I just want to see you again. I miss you."

"O...k..."

"Bye love."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned her neck to look over at Kouga. As she looked at him, tears swelled in her eyes and she started crying. "He's right. I do still love him." She lowered her head and look at the blue and white bed spreads. "I do still love him. I want to go back to him, but I know deep down I can't. Maybe I should just and see him..." Kouga grabbed her by her waist and shook his head 'no'. He lightly kissed her cheek and got out of the bed without a word. Kagome just gazed on as she watched him walk away. She turned to look at the phone again and thought about calling Inu-Yasha back. _Maybe I should call him back and tell them I'll just come over for one little visit. It can't hurt much to see him one more time. _She reached over to the nightstand, picked up the phone, and hesitantly dialed Inu-Yasha's number.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Kagome", he said with happiness in his voice.

"Um...I was just calling to let you know that I'd like to see you again. Just one more time."

"You can come over now", he said eagerly. "I'm always ready for my Kagome." Kagome wanted to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Ok, well I'll be over in a little bit."

"Ok, I love you", Inu-Yasha said as he hung up. Kagome scanned the area for her shoes and her purse. She threw her shoes on, put her cell phone in her purse, and threw her purse over her shoulder as ran downstairs. She seen Kouga sitting on the couch apparently day-dreaming. As she went to unlock the door, he came out of is trance.

"Where you going Kagome?"

"Just out."

"Need a ride", he questioned getting up to get his car keys.

"No. I'm fine."

"Be careful", he said as he sat back down. Kagome gave him a quick hug before exiting the house and finding the nearest bus stop that was headed for Inu-Yasha's house. When the bus arrived, she got on and dug into her purse to fine some money for bus fare. She paid her way and sat down for the ride. All the while, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she got there. Would he rape her? Would he lavish her with gifts of affection? Would he swarm her with hugs and kisses? She just didn't know what to expect from him anymore. In about 15 minutes, she came to her stop. She got off the bus and looked around her now old neighborhood. Kagome walked to the direction of Inu-Yasha's house until she was standing across the street from the horror house she escaped from. She gazed at the house for a while before cautiously walked across the street to his house. She stood at the door, inhaled heavily, and knocked on the door twice. Soon, Inu-Yasha was at the door smiling.

"Kagome!!" He grabbed her by her waist and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much." He leaned back and looked her her scrunched up face. "What's wrong love? Don't you miss me...or even care to see me again?"

"I..." She was overwhelmed with old feelings that had her hooked on Inu-Yasha from the beginning. Images of high school, first kiss, prom, and their first time together flashed before her eyes like a movie. She hugged Inu-Yasha back. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." Inu-Yasha smiled.

"Well, let's get in the house so we can talk a little bit." He led Kagome into his house and shut the door behind him. Kagome looked around at the house.

"It seems I like I've been gone forever." Inu-Yasha quickly grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

"No no no. Let's not talk about that right now." He lifted up her chin with his fingers and lightly pressed his lips on hers. Her body didn't need to think about what to do next. She responded by kissing him back. They parted and Inu-Yasha pushed her hair behind her ear. "You staying for good this time babe?"

"Yeah, I'm staying."

Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed her back. His plan was slowly coming together.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good? Well leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll give you guys a new chappie. Please good people, NO FLAMES!!! They're a waste of time you to write and for me to read. Bye for now!!!!**


	8. Let's Stay Together

**Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry for taking so long. My computer has a virus, so I've been writing this chappie on my blackberry. And for right now, there won't be any little conversations because I wanted to post this up asap and my thumb is killing me. So I hope you enjoy!!**

**_Living With a Rapist_**

**_Let's Stay Together_**

Minutes became hours and the restless hours were spent gazing at the phone, then at the door, then at the phone again. Kouga was extremely anxious, Kagome hadn't returned home nor called him since she had left the house. He didn't know what to do. Should he call her just to check on her, should he wait just a little while longer? He was in a ball of confusion and worry. He picked up his house phone and dialed Kagome's number.

She giggled before she actually spoke. "Hello?"

"Kagome, where are you?"

She laughed some more. "At Inu-Yasha's. I'm having a good time."

Kouga sighed with relief, but he was still nervous. He didn't know Inu-Yasha well enough to judge him, but from what he did know, he knew that something might go wrong. But, he trusted her and decided to relax just a little bit. He told Kagome he loved her and ended the conversation. Kouga slouched back, resting his head on the back of the tan suede loveseat. _She better come back._, he thought as he sighed another heavy drawn out sigh before heading upstairs to his room.

**--...--**

After Kagome hung up the phone with Kouga, Inu-Yasha resumed to tickling Kagome with his fingers and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. From the fingers on her bare skin to the warm breath skimming across her ear, she couldn't contain herself. She couldn't stop laughing and was enjoying having her old Inu-Yasha back. She began to laugh so hard that, she ended up rolling off the couch and onto the floor. She tried to run away, but Inu-Yasha crawled towards her, capturing her underneath him, and continued the tickling toture. "Inu-Yasha...ha ha...stop...I can't...ha ha...stop..." He finally stopped tickling her, but he didn't get off of her. He had her lightly pinned to the ground and her wrists were in his hands. They looked at each other in silence while still on the ground. Kagome couldn't help, but stare into his eyes and love how enchanting they were. She aways loved his golden amber eyes. His eyes were one of the main things she really loved about Inu-Yasha. She hated it when he blinked because that was one split second she couldn't see his glowing orbs. She was stuck...just staring at him. All the while, Inu-Yasha was trying to control his growing erection. His body was getting hot and he didn't know if he could get if hardening member under control. Her body was enticing to him and he wanted to take her right then and there; drag her into his room and pound her into the bedsprings, but he knew he couldn't. That would have to wait later; he didn't want to scare her away. He would have to follow his plan step by step.

Inu-Yasha set Kagome free and sat down on the floor, his knee propped up so he could rest his arm on it. Kagome rested on her forearms, her back on the floor, and just gazed at Inu-Yasha, simply stuck. She sighed and after looking around, still confused, she got up to get some water. While she was getting some to water to calm herself down, Inu-Yasha was thinking of anything to make his super hard become an average soft. He began to think of guys and the ugliest women he've encountered and soon he was about as soft as the pillows on his bed. He sighed a great sigh of relief as Kagome came back from the kitchen. She sat down beside him, her back resting on the foot of the couch.

Inu-Yasha turned his head to Kagome and smiled. "You remember prom Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, a deep rosy red cascading over her cheeks as she began to remember that wonderful evening. "Yeah, it was really nice. Everything about that day was nice...I'd never forget that day." She slowly looked up at Inu-Yasha, who was still smiling contently.

"I remember that beautiful red dress you wore," he said as he leaned his head back as if seeing the dress in his head, "the dress went along perfect with my red and white. And Sango and Miroku wore...wore...what did they were?"

Kagome giggled at his ignorance. "Sango wore a pastel purple while Miroku wore a purple a few shades darker than her dress."

"Oh yeah. Remember the song we danced to Kagome? I still got the song of this CD in my room."

"Really?" Kagome was never aware of Inu-Yasha having "their song" on a CD. She loved that song. Everytime she heard it, it brought back a lot of great memories with Inu-Yasha. That song was everything. Inu-Yasha nodded and told her to wait there as he went upstairs to get it. Kagome stood up from the floor as she looked at the picture of them at the couples party. She smiled again. They were happy, they were smiling. Where did everything go wrong? What possesed Inu-Yasha to take on his raping ways? What happened to him while he was in New York? He was never like this before, it all started when he came back.

Inu-Yasha came downstairs with the CD and caught Kagome staring deep into the picture. He stood there for a while and watched her as she was, yet again, in a trance due to the picture. Kagome jiggled the painting off the wall and held it close to her chest as if holding a new puppy. She rocked her body side to side, "Why did things have to change? Everything was so perfect."

Inu-Yasha didn't answer...he couldn't. The raping just started. It made him feel dominant and in control. He got an adrenaline high everytime he did or even thought about it. Raping her...it filled him with this feeling that he never got from his father. And that feeling was love.

He walked down the remainder of the stairs and folded his arms with a smile. "Why do I always catch you gawking at that picture," Inu-Yasha said with a smile on his face, his hands intertwined behind his head.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Can I keep it?"

Inu-Yasha walked up to her and held her tight. "Why would you want to keep it? You said you were staying."

She sighed. "I know, but I just want to have it."

"Sure," he took the picture and set it down on the coffee table near the stereo. He lifted up the CD and waved it close to Kagome's face. "I got our song." He stopped their embrace to put the CD in the small silver stereo and turned it to number 5. Soon the song came on, slow and sweet. The horns began to blow as Inu-Yasha slowly walked towards Kagome and clasped her hands, gently rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs. "May I have this dance?"

Kagome couldn't help, but smile as she nodded a yes while Al Green began to sing.

_I, I'm so in love with you,_

_Whatever you want to do,_

_Is alright with me..._

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist while her arms gently hung over his shoulders. They swayed side to side to the smooth melody. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed, she seen a dark room with spotlights that beamed onto the smooth and recently glossed wooden floor. The room was wonderfully decorated with floor banners streaming across every wall. At the main wall where there was the stage and a band playing Al Green's _Let's Stay Together_ as best as they could, was their school banner with the class year on it. As they danced, Kagome could see Miroku and Sango dancing some feet away from them, but Kagome could still see Sango's bright smile.

Kagome rubbed Inu-Yasha's long silver gray hair as she continued to see the ball room.

_Cause you make me feel so brand new,_

_And I want to spend my life with you..._

She held onto his back tightly, not wanting to let him go. Inu-Yasha also did the same, but he held her around the waist. Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked at the smiling Inu-Yasha with his fangs glistening in the light. They held their gaze before Inu-Yasha leaned in and placed a soft subtle kiss on Kagome's lips.

_Since, since we've been together,_

_Loving you forever,_

_Is what I need,_

_Let me be the one you come running to,_

_I'll never be untrue..._

After the kiss, Inu-Yasha smiled some more, his eyelids low. Then, he began to lip sync the words to their song.

_Let's, let's stay together,_

_Loving you whether, whether,_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad,_

He stopped lip syncing and leaned close to Kagome's ear, "Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_._" Kagome couldn't help, but hold him closer and want to stay with him. They continued to glide across the floor like graceful ice-skaters as the song progressed. He kissed her warm cheek and inhaled slowly. He loved her smell, she always smelled so sweet. Soon, the song came to smooth stop, fading away. As the CD began to play another song, Inu-Yasha still didn't let go. Neither did Kagome. They were still in a trance. But soon after the other song began, Kagome's phone went off again, finally breaking the trance. Kagome fluttered her eyes and looked towards the phone that lay vibrating on the couch.

"Inu-Yasha, I should answer that."

"No...let it ring." She sided with him and let the phone continue to vibrate. They finally parted, but Inu-Yasha wanted a little more. He leaned his head in and kissed Kagome once more, cupping her face with his strong hands. Due to being caught off guard, Kagome stumbled back and landed on the couch. Inu-Yasha held her back up by her waist and gently placed her back against the wall near the staircase. He continued to place soft all over her and few idle kisses on her neck. But the lust-filled kisses were stopped by the vibrating phone. The phone began to shake and shiver waiting to be answered. Kagome decided to answer it this time and escaped Inu-Yasha's grasp. She scrambled towards the phone, it was Sango.

"Hey...hey Sango?"

"Hey Kagome, why didn't you answer the phone earlier?"

"Oh, me and Inu-Yasha were uh...um..."

Sango giggled heartedly, "Oh I understand, ha ha you don't have to explain." Sango was still ignorant to Inu-Yasha raping Kagome. "When are you coming back to work? You missed a lot of days and Onigumo is close to firing you."

Kagome sighed heavily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Can you check the schedule and see if I'm on their for tomorrow."

"Kagome, I don't have to look at the schedule to know that you need to be here tomorrow. As far as Onigumo is consurned, he just wants you to come in. Just come in tomorrow and I'll let him know."

"Thanks Sango, I'll call you later ok."

"Oh yes, I guess I interrupted a good thing, ha ha. See ya Kagome."

"Bye Sango." She ended the call with her friend and looked up at Inu-Yasha, "I have to go to work tomorrow."

"That's ok. And after work you can come back here. I'll have something special for us." Kagome smiled warmly and remembered that all of her things were at Kouga's still.

"But all of my things are at Kouga's." Inu-Yasha gave her a question mark look, not knowing Kouga by his name. "He's a friend that brought me over here to get my things." Inu-Yasha nodded and he soon remembered this Kouga character. He was Inu-Yasha's competitor to win Kagome. He knew that Kagome had more than just a friendship with him when they came over to get her things. _Feh, no worry. Kagome willed be mine and there's nothing that...Kouga can do about it._"We'll just go over there and get them then. It shouldn't be that big a deal." And with that word, Inu-Yasha ran upstairs, grabbed his car keys off of his wooden dresser and ran back downstairs. "Let's go." Kagome looked up, a bit startled by the sudden reaction. She obliged to go and they walked out of the white painted door and headed towards the red Sudan. Inu-Yasha became a gentleman as he open the car door for her. She smiled as she slipped into the car's leather interior. Inu-Yasha shut door for her, went to the driver's side and got in as well. The car was started and off the drove.

During the ride, Kagome couldn't help, but wonder about the awkwardness that would be doing on when she went to go retrieve some clothes to go back to the place she escaped from.

**Kagasha: How was it guys was it good? I hope you guys liked it. If you haven't heard the song I used in the story, you should really check it out. It's a really nice slow, smooth song that warms my heart. Oh and if you're wondering about the raping and the lack of love part, usually rapists have a family or pride isaue that causes them to rape. And in this story, yes Inu-Yasha's father hates him. So with that little note, leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll give you guys another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!! They're a waste of your time to write and my time to read. So, bye for now!! **


	9. Back and Forth, Backwards Mind

**Hey guys, I'm truly sorry this chappie took so long. I was writing this one-shot (which took forever) and getting back into the school schedule wasn't a piece of cake either. So I hurried and tried to write this chappie when I finally had the time, so there won't be any dialouge thingys this time because I'm trying to hurry. Without further ado, here's the new chappie. ENJOY!!**

**_--_**

**_Living With a Rapist_**

**_Back and Forth; Backwards Mind_**

Kagome held her left arm as she looked back at Inu-Yasha get out the car. She was standing at Kouga's front door, too nervous to even knock. She turned her head back to the door and looked over every corner as if inspecting it. Inu-Yasha made his way up the two stairs to Kouga's door and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a calming kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead Kagome." She looked at him, still very nervous, and sighed. She didn't want to face Kouga with Inu-Yasha by her side. She didn't want to deal with the awkward encounter of getting her things as he looked on in disbelief. She also just didn't want to leave Kouga. Kagome still wanted to be with Kouga, but with history on their side, she felt more comfortable near Inu-Yasha despite multiple rapes.

She huffed again and knocked a few times. The door opened quickly to a relieved Kouga. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome and sighed. "God Kagome, what took you so long?"

"I...I have to get my things."

He stood back, hands still at her waist, and gave her a question mark expression. "Get your things? For what?"

Kagome's eyes darted to Inu-Yasha and back to Kouga. She didn't want to speak. She could see his heart falling into his stomach. "Please Kouga, just let me get them so I can go," she said weakly. Kouga let her go and she walked into the house and up the stairs. Kouga leaned on the doorway and looked at Inu-Yasha, studying him.

"Hey."

"Hey, so your Kouga." Kouga simply nodded. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh huh. Why is she here?" Kouga didn't believe that Kagome decided to get her things on her own. He felt as though Inu-Yasha had put her up to it. His amber eyes seemed not to be trusted.

"You heard her. She's here to get her things."

"Did she come up with that idea?"

"Of course."

"Mmmm. You can come into the living room if you want," Kouga said as he walked into the house and went upstairs to check on Kagome. He stood in the doorway and looked at her stuff her huge yellow bag. She tucked some hair behind her ear, sniffed, and continued packing. Kouga sighed. He just didn't understand why Kagome would go back to him. _Why would she do that after what he did to her? What happened at that house? Did he threaten her. Did he play the I'm so in love with you bit? What did he do?!_ Kouga walked over to Kagome and turned her around. He seen small tears trickle down her face. His thumb brushed the salty tears away. "Kagome, why are you leaving me?"

She started to cry some more after that.

"Do you still love him?"

More salty tears fell and wiped them away. "Yes Kouga, I'm sorry."

"Why are you going back to him Kagome? After all he's done?"

"He's different now."

"Different?"

"Yes, he's changed. He's his old self now." With that said, she turned her body around to finish packing. Kouga sighed a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed. He looked up at Kagome who was sniffling as she tossed in her clothes. Kouga placed his hand on Kagome's and looked into her watery eyes.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Kouga said in the most calming voice. Kagome shook her head and sniffed.

"Don't do this to me Kouga." Her hand left Kouga's warm strong hand and continued to pack. Kouga sighed another sigh. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? He didn't want her to leave. He just didn't trust that sinister deceiving look in Inu-Yasha's eyes. But then, Kouga didn't want to hold her back against her will despite knowing what was best for her. She was an adult. And an adult can make the right decisions...sometimes.

Kagome was done packing and threw her over-sized yellow bag on her back. She walked over to the door and stopped. She looked back at Kouga, who was staring at her with concerned eyes. "Come here," he said. Kagome dropped her bag and sat on Kouga's lap. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her arms flinging themselves over his broad shoulders. Kouga ran his fingers through her hair, letting the strands fall elegantly. As he was playing in her hair, he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome cringed slightly. His lips left hers as he sighed. "Kagome, please don't leave me...expecially not for him. Don't leave." His eyes seemed to be on the brink of tears. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her to be hurt again. He felt too much for her to let her go so easily.

Kagome sniffed and placed her head on his shoulder, her breathe sweeping across his neck. She held the back of his head tight and moved her body a little closer to his. "Please Kouga...don't do this to me..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "What I'm doing right now is nothing compared to what he's done and what he's planning to do." Kagone's body stiffened. She hadn't even thought of the fact that Inu-Yasha could be planning to do something worst. She was so wrapped up in the now, she couldn't even think about the future.

"Kagome?! Come on, you can't be late for work," Inu-Yasha screamed from downstairs.

Kagome quickly got off Kouga's lap and grabbed her bag. "I'll call you Kouga," she dropped her head, "...I have to go." She slowly shuffled down the stairs and soon the door was slammed shut. Kouga sat on his bed, defeated and hurt. She left him. She left him to go to the guy she just left. It was confusing. It was weird. It was backwards. Kouga simply didn't understand. He got up from his bed and leaned his upper body on the white window sill, looking out the window. He seen Kagome toss the bag in the back seat as they got in front. In no time, they were gone. Kouga sighed and dropped his head. He was disappointed in himself. He felt like a failure. _If anything were to happen to Kagome..._anything_...I wouldn't know what to do with myself. _

He walked away from the window and sat on the bed in the middle of the room. He looked at the clock sitting on his dresser. It was 5:27. He hadn't eaten since earlier that morning. He crept his way down the glossy wooden stairs and into the kitchen. He walked towards the mahogany cabinets and opened them slowly. Inside was the usual ramen, tuna, pasta, and some ingredients for spaghetti. He sighed. Even though his stomach growled, he didn't want to eat. His stomach rumbled, sucking in his stomach as it lerched, and groaned. He decided to eat something, just so he wouldn't have to hear the depressing sound of his stomach. He was already in his own ball of self-loathing at the point. The dark brunette took out a can of tuna from the back of the cabinet and placed it on the counter. Kouga looked through the multiple drawers filled with silverware until he got the can opener. He cranked the handle of the can opener and soon his meal was opened. He drained the tuna, put a sprinkle of salt and pepper on it, got a fork, and started eating.

Kouga ate slower than usual. He even walked slower than usual. He felt as though he wasn't even capable of moving faster than his usual fast-paced steps. Kagome was gone...gone. And who knew when Kagome was going to come back and if she did, would she be more broken than before?

He shook his head and sighed, placing the can of tuna on the coffee table. "I need some air." He glided his way towards the door and opened it, revealing his ex Ayame, her hand slightly raised as if about to knock on the door. He groaned, she was someone whom he had been trying to avoid for so long.

**Inu-Yasha's House**

Kagome tossed her bag on the bed and sat down next to Inu-Yasha. She snuggled in his arms and inhaled, enjoying his sweet scent. Inu-Yasha rubbed her head and looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes. Her eyes were calm and peaceful, thus making him calm and peaceful. "Why did you leave me Kagome," he asked with the most sorrow he could muster. Kagome blinked a few times, trying to regain her suddenly lost focus. She gulped.

"I don't want to talk about it." She grabbed his red t-shirt and buried her face in it. She didn't want to go back to those dark morbid days. She wanted to stay in the present and forget it all happened. But Inu-Yasha wouldn't let her. He lifted her face by placing his index finger under her chin and looked into her eyes again.

"Why did you leave me?"

Her head fell. She couldn't look at him. This new Inu-Yasha couldn't have possibly been the same Inu-Yasha that raped her. He just couldn't...but why? There was enough proof to know he was up to some ill deed. But Kagome's eyes were clouded with false hope and memories past. So she looked back into his eyes, a smile plastered on her face and replied, "I don't know. But I love you Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha simply grinned, trying his hardest to hide his joy of having Kagome back in his clutches. He kissed her forehead and turned over, his back now on the bed. "So when will you be going to work, love?"

Kagome sat up and looked at the clock. 5:42. "I guess right now. It doesn't close till around 11:00 so I'll get some kind of work done."

"Good."

Kagome placed a soft kiss on Inu-Yasha's lips and got off the bed to get ready. She slipped off her top to replace it with a white button-down. She took off her jeans and searched for the restaurant's signature black skirt. She found it near the window on the floor. Kagome picked it up and slid it on. She sat back on the bed and reached for her black flats when Inu-Yasha intervened. "No, don't wear those. Wear the sexy black ones."

"But what if it's busy?"

"Then just pack the other pair in a bag or something."

"That's too much to be carrying to work Yasha. I don't feel like it."

"Well just wear the other shoes and if your feet start hurting, walk barefeet." Kagome swiftly turned her head to Inu-Yasha who was smirking happily.

"Okay Master Inu-Yasha," she said with a smile, "I'll wear the others." She tossed her flats into the corner and got the black pumps from under the bed. She stood up, straightening her black knee length pencil skirt. She dug through her bag and grabbed her black tie, tied it every so neatly, and posed. "So do you like?"

Inu-Yasha licked his lips, drinking in her perfect form. "Delicious," he said as he tried to control his lower parts. Kagome blushed and grabbed her phone and wallet.

"See ya Yasha."

"Bye."

Kagome walked out from the bedroom and went downstairs. She grabbed her keys off the glass coffee table and within a few minutes, she was out the door and in her car applying small touches of mascara and lip gloss to her naturally pretty face. She put all her cosmetics away, started the car up, and was on her way.

It was around 6:18 when Kagome stepped through the glass doors with the restaurant's logo, a coffee cup with steam above it resting on a small dish and a plate a food beside it, underneath it read Cafe Mocha with the times they were opened and so on. Kagome sighed with joy when she stepped into her work place. She hadn't been there since the tragic incident and this place represented such peace and tranquility despite the black and white clad waiters and waitresses scrurrying back and forth from the tables and the kitchen. She smiled warmly, a smile she used to have with Inu-Yasha and a smile she always had with Kouga. She walked towards the counter where Sango stood and leaned on it. "Haven't seen me in a while huh?"

Sango shrieked with excitement and hugged her friend tightly. People nearby looked at them, wondering what the noise was, and went back to their previous tasks. Sango finally let Kagome go, her smile bright, and held Kagome's hands. "I was starting to miss you so much Kagome. And it was getting to Onigumo too. I'm so glad you're back." Kagome giggled. Before she could even reply to Sango, Sango began to speak again. "I gotta let Onigumo know you're here." She lead Kagome to the back room where Onigumo was usually in if he wasn't waltzing around the restaurant asking customers how they were and was everything ok.

When they entered, he was sitting in a brown leather couch, legs crossed, sipping on a coke and rum and mindlessly flipping through a magazine. He didn't notice them when they stepped through the door, but when the door closed shut, his head jolted up. His eyes met with chocolate drops and he almost dropped his styrofoam cup as he got up to hug her. "It's about time you came back, I was about to fire you," he said with a slur and a smile on his face.

Kagome shook it off and smiled. "I'm glad to be back Onigumo, seriously. You don't know how much I missed both of you guys."

"So what could possibly take you away from us," he asked unknowingly dipping deep into a subject matter Kagome didn't want any part of. Her smile disappeared and her eyes seemed to become vacant. Flashbacks came back in rapid speed. It stopped at the first night...the first rape. The memory began to rip at her brain, tearing a permanent mark into her mind. She suddenly remembered the true reason she left Inu-Yasha; to leave the horror house she once called home and to go into a happy place, Kouga's place. Her body shook and shivered and her knees became weak. She was going to fall, but Onigumo was holding her up. "Kagome!!"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at him with her mouth slightly opened. "Huh?"

"Never mind that question. If that happens with me just asking the question, I'm terrified of what might happen when you answer. You feel like working?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm dressed and ready to go."

Onigumo smiled. "Good. You know where everything is, so get to it." He smacked her butt, coaxing a laugh from the coworkers. Kagome and Sango walked out the back room and back to the front where Sango's counter was. Kagome got her clip-on name tag from it and clipped it on. She sighed a breathy sigh.

"It's been a while since I put this little thing on."

"I know. Well, no time for chit chat, time to get working."

Kagome smiled as she got a notepad and a pen and spotted a table with a couple sitting and browsing through the menu. She hesitated for a minute, the hair on the male looked so familiar and so did the deep red hair of the female. She shrugged it off. _Maybe it's a usual couple here._ Kagome walked to the table, a smile on her face. "Hi my name's Kagome and I'll be your waitress for the day. Would you guys like start with appetizers and some drinks?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from her notepad and turned to the voice. Her smile slowly fell as she seen Kouga's face. It wasn't just seeing Kouga's face that made her smile fall, it was the fact that there was another woman there with him. "K-Kouga?" Their eyes glued to each others for what seemed like forever. The notepad and pen were slowly slipping out of her hands as kept her gaze on the beautiful cobalt eyes staring back at her. She gulped and gained consciousness of her body. She placed the notepad and pen on the table and held her head. "I'm sorry. I'll be back in a few to take your orders." She walked away from the table and out the door. She leaned on the brick wall and looked up at the sky, trying to hold back every tear that were trying to escape her eyes.

The doors swung open and out came Kouga. He walked over to her, but Kagome started walking away. "You won't get far with those shoes on Kagome." Kagome groaned, now angry at Inu-Yasha's idea, and stopped walking. She leaned back on the wall and held her face.

"Just go back in there with her."

"I don't want to."

"You did this on purpose..."

"Did what on purpose," he asked with a question mark look on his face.

"You brought her here so that I could get jealous and come back...well I hope you know it worked."

Kouga grinned slightly ans shook his head as he stood in front of her. "I didn't do that at Kagome."

"Then what are you stalking me for?"

"Stalking? I'm not stalking you. She told me she wanted to come here so we could talk about getting back together-"

Kagome quickly lifted her head up from her hands. "You're getting back with her?!"

"No, now let me finish. She wanted me to come here with her so we could talk about getting back together. I told her no a thousand times, but she wouldn't leave my house so I just gave in. It kind of makes me think..." he grabbed both of Kagome's hands and put them on his chest, "the one I wanted to leave didn't leave and the one I didn't want to leave, left. That's odd huh?"

"Kouga..."

She was cut off with a chaste kiss. Her lips responded immediately by kissing him back. Kouga's grip on her hands became tighter as he stepped a little closer to Kagome, now almost no space between them. Kouga left her lips, but only to place them back on the sweet rosy lips he loved to kiss. Kagome kissed him back again, her tears evaporating away and her eyes fluttering with ecstacy. She was back in her happy place. She didn't want to escape anymore. She pressed her lips on his a little harder and his tongue slipped in a bit. He darted the wet organ out into her mouth, but slipped it back into his mouth, not wanting to destroy such a perfect thing.

They parted and looked at each other. "Kouga...I'm sorry for putting you through all of this drama with Inu-Yasha and all."

One of his hands left hers to sweep a silky strand of jet black hair behind her ear, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. I mean, what can I expect? I know you love him and you have some feelings for him even after what he done." He chuckled and shook his head. "I just know you had me acting like a little girl today. I wouldn't stop checking my phone every five minutes." Kagome smiled wide, her squinting eyes sparkilng bright from the now setting sun.

Their bliss was broken when the glass doors were forced open and slammed shut. "Kouga?! What are you doing?"

He rolled his cerulean orbs and huffed. He was seriously getting tired of Ayame. "Minding my business."

"Your business is with me and trying to get this relationship back on track."

Kouga released Kagome's hands, turned to Ayame, and rubbed his temples. "Ayame, there is no relationship. There was one, but you destroyed it. So please leave me and my life alone. I been moved on, she's proof," he said referring to Kagome, "now can you move on. It seems as though you moved on when we we're in that so called relationship."

Ayame stood there flabergasted. She had a pout on her face, her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes fixed on Kouga. "Well...how am I supposed to get back home? You drove me here."

"Catch a cab," Kouga replied now completely through with the red head. He turned back around to Kagome, who was smiling a small smile. He kissed her softly.

"Wow Kouga, never seen that side of you."

"And I hope you never do again."

"Well, I'm going back to work. I'll call you when I get off." Kouga smiled a smile as warm as melted honey. He couldn't resist kissing her again before getting into his car and driving off. Kagome watched the silver car drive away until she could see it nomore and walked back into the restaurant with butterflies in her stomach.

**_--_**

**How'd it go? Was it good? I hope so. I think it went quite well. Well anywayz, leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll try and get repost as soon as I can. Please good folks of fanfiction land, NO DARNED FLAMES!! They are just devilish things created to bash something oh so good. With that said/written, bye for now!!**


	10. Good Morning

**_Living With a Rapist_**

_**Good Morning**_

The dangling plastic open side was flipped to closed. Janitorial staff began sweeping and spraying harmful chemicals onto the glossed cherry with black wood tables. The clinking of fine china were heard in the kitchen. Security watched around and waited until every person left the building. Most of the waiters and waitresses hung up their aprons and put away their notepads, waving good-bye as they head out the door. Only a few waitresses and waiters were in the basically empty cafe. Sesshomaru was oddly talking to a waitress with beautiful blonde whose hair was cut neatly into a bob, the most alluring thing about her despite her piercing hazel eyes. His people skills were slowly improving. Miroku was talking with Sango in the back room, pressing his luck to the fullest.

Kagome sat alone by the door, her head in her hands. She had called Kouga a couple minutes before and so now she was just patiently waiting. She tapped her fingers on her cheek as she breathed in and sighed heavily. She looked out the glass door. The street lights illuminated the dark night. It was about 11:18, the cafe closed at 11:00. Barely any cars were on the street right now except for the occasional car that was headed for Club Paradise. A car pulled up into the empty spot in front of the cafe. Kagome's head perked up, expecting it to be Kouga. She got up from her seat. "See ya tomorrow guys." Everyone said their good-byes to her as she walked out the door.

She walked out of the cafe and towards the red Sedan. The door swung open and the figure to come out of the car surprised her. Out came long silver hair and amber eyes that glittered in the street light. Kagome backed up a little, bringing her closed left hand up to her chest. Inu-Yasha flashed a smile. "Hey Kagome, are you just gonna stand there and not give me a hug?" She slowly crept her way to his arms and hugged him back. It had completely slipped her mind that Inu-Yasha said he was going to pick her up today. And now knowing that Kouga was on his way, there was this weird feeling building up in her stomach due to the foreshadowed dispute. "How was work?"

"It was....fine. I really enjoyed myself."

"That's good. Well you ready to go home?"

Before Kagome was even able to answer or protest, a silver Infiniti coupe parallel parked behind Inu-Yasha's Sedan. An indescribable figure came out of the car, but the deep voice the emanated from it was very recognizable. "Kagome, you ready?" Kagome could feel Inu-Yasha's body tense. A growled rumbled in the back of his throat. He let go of Kagome and stalked his way over to Kouga.

"What do you mean is she ready?"

"I'm taking her home....with _me,_" Kouga said proudly, his chest out and his head high.

Inu-Yasha growled again. "To hell you are. She's mine ok, and she's going to be only going home with me, got it?!"

Kouga placed a cocky smirk on his, "Nope. Kagome, you ready?" She stood there stiff, her eyes fixed onto nothing in particular. She slowly felt control over her body as she walked over to Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, I've been meaning to tell you..." Inu-Yasha's amber eyes flashed red at her. She backed up a little, but gained her composure. "I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to start something new with Kouga. When we were together, it was bliss, I won't lie about that. But lately you have changed, you're not the old Inu-Yasha I grew up with. I know there's still a spot in my heart for you, but you know....I want to create a new spot with Kouga in it and maybe that'll make me forget about you."

"Forget about me," he asked with a little venom in his voice. He turned his entire body to face hers. "How can you possibly forget _me_ Kagome? After everything we've been through," he questioned more accusingly than with sorrow-filled words. "Must I remind you Kagome, I was your first, your _everything_ Kagome. You won't ever forget that ok!"

Kagome pouted and stomped her foot. "I'll tell you what I won't forget Inu-Yasha. I won't _ever_ forget how you raped me countless times, crawling your way back to me with those old sweet nothings!! Yeah, I fell for it Inu-Yasha, but that was only because I was too blind to see past your bullshit. So with that said," she walked over to Kouga and laced her arm with his, "I'm leaving and _staying_ with Kouga." She turned up her nose and closed her eyes. Kouga simply smirked as he unlocked the door, allowing the two to enter the car. The engine roared and soon, the silver Infiniti was on its way down the street. Inu-Yasha stood staring at the car disappear and out of anger and fury, he picked up some rocks on the ground and launched them into the air.

"Damn it!!!"

Kouga and Kagome were now at his house, both of them in the bedroom. Kagome kicked off her shoes as Kouga walked over to sit beside her. He wrapped his left around her shoulders and pulled her close, inhaling her scent. "I'm really proud of you Kagome."

"For what?"

"For breaking away from him. I honestly thought that you weren't ever going to stop going back to him. But I see you have now and I'm really proud. Kind of makes me feel good to have a woman who stand up for herself."

Kagome smiled and rest her head on his broad muscular shoulder. "Thanks Kouga, that really means a lot." She loosened up her tie and pulled it up and over her head. "You know, I really don't know what's gotten into him lately. Ever since he came back from visiting his family, he just started acting weird. But I didn't know it would lead to this....never in my wildest dreams," she said ever so softly. Kouga pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be ok. Everything will turn out just fine. You have me here to help you out along the way."

"Thanks again Kouga. You know, this what I think I really need in life; a fresh start. I've been with Inu-Yasha for _years_. It's been so long that I don't even know what it feels like to be away from him."

"Well," Kouga began bringing Kagome closer to his body than he thought possible, "I'll guess you have your chance now. You'll never have to be with him again," he whispered in her ear. The warm breathe sweeping past and in her ear made her cringe with delight and she giggled lightly. Kouga let out a long and loud yawn as he stretched his limbs. "I'm tired, so I guess I'm off to bed."

"Did you brush your teeth," Kagome asked curiously as she unbuttoned the milky buttons of her shirt.

"I brushed them before I picked you up."

"Oh."

They continued to undress in silence. Every now and again, Kagome would turn her head around to see if Kouga was looking at her. He wasn't. He was more preoccupied with undressing himself. When he down to nothing, but a pair of deep grey sweat pants, he crawled into bed with a heavy sigh of relief and said good night. Kagome was a little confused. She was used to at least being a fondled before bed. It wasn't as though she wanted it; it had just become a routine for her. Now with a knee-length night shirt on, she sighed with a smile and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she grazed her teeth with the purple tooth brush, she lifted her head and looked at herself in the mirror. White sudsy minty foam covered her pouty lips. The foam was on it's way down to her chin. Slowly the whiteness rised as she created a smile. She was happy. There was this new beginning right at the door and she opened it anxiously. She no longer had to deal with being jittery and nervous near the one she thought loved her unconditionally. No she had something fresh, almost like a new born baby, ready to be explored and wanted. Her smile grew wider and a giggled escaped her lips as she continued to brush her ever pearly whites.

_Yes, this is exactly what I need. Something so welcoming and exciting._ A relaxed sigh escaped her lips. _I know it, I can feel it. This is going to be just pure bliss. But Kouga will have to work with me though. It's going to be a long road for me to forget Inu-Yasha and gain my security back. No doubt about that. But I feel as though Kouga will stand by me. He's been here for a while now and we've just officially begun our relationship, so I have deep faith in him._

With another pleased grin, she quickly brushed her tongue, rinsed her mouth, and exited the bathroom after turning off the light. Kagome crawled onto the empty spot on the right side of the bed and buried herself underneath the burgundy covers. With Kouga's exposed back facing her, she could see the gracefulness of his muscles rise and fall as he calmly breathed. She wanted to feel that breathe wisp past her ear like it did before. A slender hand gently pushed the male's shoulder blade and he shifted in his sleep with a grunt. "Kouga?"

"Mmm?"

"Just hold me."

Kouga smiled groggily as he turned his body around to face her. A slightly tanned arm draped itself over Kagome's arms and body and pulled her towards his chest. A breathy sigh was heard coming from the two of them as they relaxed in each others warmth. The warm breathe Kagome wanted swept across her ear and lightly giggled. She sighed again as her charcoal black hair met his bare chest. Her head rose and fell as they breathed calmly and succumbed to a deep sleep.

The sun, with its bright outstretched arms, pushed its way through the clean glass window pane and lain on the couple's face. The arms tickled Kouga's nose and he woke up with one eye closed. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was not alone in its cool blue home in the sky. Overstuffed white cotton candy clouds graced the sky and danced with the sun. They creeped across the sky as the Earth slowly turned. The sky seemed to promise good weather which reminded Kouga of the little carnival going on downtown. He smiled, _I bet Kagome would want to go, just to get out of the house and escape the drama._ Kouga quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Kagome.

With a nice long stretch and breathy yawn, he scratched the back of his head and he shuffled down the glossy stairs. He walked into the kitchen a pulled out a half gallon of milk from the refrigerator. He set that down on the island and looked in the cabinet for some cereal for he wasn't in the mood to cook any extravagant breakfast. A small green bowl was soon set down beside the ingredients. He poured the cereal first and the cool milk followed suit. He left the milk and cereal at arms length. After digging through the silverware drawer, he discovered an adequate sized silver spoon. He sat down at the island and began to eat. The sweet crunchy flakes were scooped and swallowed and this cycle of scoop and insert repeated itself. A little trace of milk began to dribble down from the corner of lips. A pink tongue darted its way out, swiping the dairy product back into his mouth.

Footsteps and the creaking of the bed could be heard coming from upstairs and Kouga instinctly turned his head upwards, staring at the ceiling. His milk stained lips curved upward as well, revealing a small hint of fangs and cereal. He was highly ecstatic that Kagome just awaken in his bed, in his house. He couldn't really believe it. He had only known the brown eyed beauty for a few weeks, but he had brought her out and away from her world of darkness and into a peaceful world of no worry. Kouga felt proud of himself, being able to be the one to help that lost soul.

Kagome is now gracefully scraping her feets across the floor and her eyes met with the azure eyes belonging to the cereal muncher. She slighly blushed as Kouga smiled again revealing more of his glorious fangs and soggy cereal. "Good morning Kouga."

"Morning Kagome. Want anything to eat?"

She sat down beside him with a smile. "If it's cereal, no."

Smiling back, he replied, "Oh there's more to eat. I just wasn't in the mood to cook anything. Sorry for not having a magnificent breakfast laid out for you my queen Kagome."

Kagome pushed his shoulder with a chuckle. "You should be banished for defying your queen."

Kouga grabbed her hands and bowed his head. "What shall I do to repay for my insubordinance?"

With a mischevious grin, "Make me breakfast. I want eggs, bacon, coffee, and toast." She waved her hand at him. "Go now, your highness shall wait no longer."

Kouga gulped down the rest of his cereal and tossed his dishes in the sink. "You better be lucky I like you." He shook his head and smiled as he walked to the refrigerator for the second time and retrieved the bacon and eggs. He set them down on the counter by the stove as he went into the cabinets above his head to get the Folgers French Vanilla. He shook a little of the ground brown coffee beans into the coffee maker and with about five cups of water, he closed the lid and started the coffe maker.

As Kouga continued to cook, Kagome watched his every move. She seemed to be captured by his beauty and his grace, not to forget his unmistakable masculinity. He shoulder blades and back muscules stretched and contracted with almost every move he made. His body was basically perfect if she could just not pay attention to the long jagged slashes going diagonally down his back. "Kouga?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you get those scars?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." He sighed. "I was doing this little expedition to this forest. I think I boreal forest they called it. Well anyway, I seen these huge pack of wolves and I swear I've never seen one in my life, so I got really excited about it. I crept over to them real quiet and my team was telling me to just leave them alone, but I didn't listen. So I kept on walking and this little pup came over to me with its brother. They were small little pups, I'd say they were about a month old. And they were sniffing me, checking me out." Kouga had long since abandoned his cooking and visually illustrating what was going on. Kagome sat there listening attentively. "So I'm standing there, trying not to get them scared. But damned grass was messing with my nose and that set 'em off. They started yelping and before I could even think, the alphas were after me. One of them gave me these scars, the other one couldn't get me because my team was able to drive it away." With a chuckle he added, "If only they could get there a couple seconds early."

"So what happened?"

"Well basically my little trip ended and I was sent to the hospital."

The only thing that could come out of her mouth was, "Wooow. Never would have guessed all of that."

"I have a lot of stories that you would never guess."

Before Kagome could think about what she was going to say, she sputtered, "How did your bodt get like that?"

They blushed for a minute at the unexpected question. Kouga scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "I used to box."

"You have to be kidding me.

"Not at all. About six months after I got these scars I started. It wasn't professional, never wanted to be anyway. I just started it I guess. And thanks to these scars I came up with the name Alpha Male aka The Lone Wolf because the one that attacked me was male and it was the only one to get me. Nice little name huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that." They sat in an awkward silence, crimson still painted on their cheeks, when the smell of burning pork rose to their noses. "Oh my God, Kouga, the bacon's burning."

"Huh?" He turned his head and the once reddish-brown bacon a now brownish-charcoal black. "Ah shit." The first thing to come to mind was to douce the fire or smoke perse. He took the frying pan and tossed it and all of its contents into the wash bin. The rapid temperature change made the pan sizzle and crack. Kouga turned his head and gave Kagome a goofy grin.

"You know what Kouga? How about we just skip breakfast and I'll just get a bite to eat on the way to work. I'm not really hungry anyway."

"So you were just going to look at me cook it and then tell me you weren't hungry when I got done?"

Kagome simply giggled and got up from her spot on the chair to kiss Kouga's smooth cheek. She fixed her coffee and said that she'd be sitting on the porch.

Kouga cleaned up the kitchen and soon walked up to the open front door. He leaned on his right shoulder and watched Kagome sip her coffee calmly and cautiously for it was hot, and enjoy the look of the warm smile on her face. He sighed and pushed the clear screen door to accompany her. "Like the outdoors huh?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. "It's really pretty out here."

Now remembering the carnival again, he said, "There's this carnival going on downtown today. I'd say it starts at about 5:30. We can go if you want."

She smiled wider, yet no teeth showed, and nodded. "That sounds great."

"When do you want to go," he asked as he sat on the railing, looking at Kagome for an answer.

"I don't know. When do you want to take me?"

He chuckled. "I was thinking at about 8 when it gets nice and dark and the lights come on the rides."

Her smiled grew. "Yeah, by then the children will be home and there'll just be people like you and me there."

"People like you and me as in couples?"

She blushed and raised her decorative coffee mug to her face. "Yeah, couples." She sighed and turned her head to look at him. "But I think I have to work today and I highly doubt I can get anymore time off with how much time I've missed already."

"Well, what time do you get off tonight?"

"I'll have to ask when I get there and I'll call you when I know. I really need to get my schedule again because with all this unnecessary drama I completely forgot it."

Kouga walked over to Kagome and laid his chin down onto her morning mess of dark strands. "Stop thinking about that. You're getting me depressed." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and settled them onto her midsection. He inhaled and was caught off guard by the sudden sweet burst of strawberries and raspberries. "God you smell good", he whispered into her hair. Her head swiftly turned and looked at the somewhat shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry about that. It just took me by surprise it all. How do you get your hair to smell like that," he asked as he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush on his face.

"It's....this shampoo I use. It's called Berry Blast or something like that."

"Oh." With that last said, he walked into the house and went to take a shower.

Kagome leaned back into her chair and sighed. _Does my hair really smell that good?_ She took a few strands of her hair and sniffed twice. _Hmm, it does smell good. Kind of relaxing a little bit too. God Kouga, you notice something about me that I don't even know. _She smiled and held her coffee mug tight as she stood up. _You're something, I'll tell you that. _When she got in the house, she placed her mug in the sink and decided to wash it later. She walked up there stairs and heard the rapid pitter patter of the water thumping the bath tub. A random thought rushed through her mind and she knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he half screamed.

She crept into the bathroom and gulped. She didn't know what she was doing in there anymore. The perverted thought that caught her off guard brought her there, but it was no longer there to help her follow through. She gulped again and began to slowly undress. Her delicate fingers shook and shivered as they slid the night shirt up and over her head. The last time she had been in a shower with another man was with Inu-Yasha and she was fondled and groped like no tomorrow. She was nervous. She knew Kouga, but she didn't completely know Kouga and she wondered what he would do. She inhaled heavily. _Here it goes._ Kagome took a spare wash cloth from the closet and pulled the shower curtain back.

"Kagome....?!" He looked her up and down. "Uh...."

"I....I wanted...."

He chuckled his usually throaty laugh. "Don't worry about it. Come on in." She crept into the shower and instinctively turned her back towards Kouga, facing the wall, trying to avoid any eye contact. Kouga got out of the shower stream and turned to notice her facing the wall like a dunce. He dropped his wash cloth and took a step towards her. He laced his fingers around her waist and placed his chin on her head as he had done outside. Her body immediately tensed up.

"Shh..." The vibration of his rumbling voice and the steady pounding of the water calmed her down and she relaxed after a while. "I'm not here to hurt you Kagome. Remember that. Take my word on that."

"Actions speak louder than words," Kagome whispered, remembering Inu-Yasha had once told her long ago that he was never going to hurt her.

Kouga sighed, wanting Kagome to trust him completely and to not second guess his word. "Have I ever tried to do anything?"

"No."

"Did it ever look like I was going to do anything to harm you?"

"No, but Inu-Yasha was the same way and look where it landed me. Scars and bruises littered all over my body."

"Turn around for me Kagome."

She stood motionless for what seemed like forever. She didn't know what to expect. "Why?"

"Just turn around, please."

Kagome's body soon turned, still wrapped in his warm embrace. He took one of his hands off her body and brought to her face. She flinched and tensed up, her eyes closing tight. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Open your eyes." One eye opened, then the other opened. His cerulean eyes were boring into her chocolate ones and she couldn't look away if she wanted to. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not that type of person. I only protect and love. I'm already protecting you from harm Kagome. As the days and months go by and we get to know each other better, I will love you. I'm Kouga Ikeda. I can only be Kouga. I'm not Inu-Yasha. So there can be no comparison, no links, no nothing."

It went silent between them. Kagome's hands were balled up to her chest and her eyes seemed to have no focus. Her eyes were slowly leaking. She sniffed. She bowed her head, but Kouga only lifted it back up with light force. "Promise me Kagome."

"....hick...what?"

"Anything positive."

"I...I promise....to.....stick this out and try not to dwell on my morbid past." She held out her pinky and thumb. "Pinky."

Kouga chuckled and did the same gesture. "Pinky promise." The linked their pinkies and their thumbs pushed their pinkies apart. Kouga could only seal this deal the best way he could. He bowed his head, cupping the back of her head, and kissed Kagome softly on her rosy lips. Kagome, filled with raw passion and a new beginning, kissed him back, lightly pulling on Kouga's exotic black silk as she held the nape of his neck.

_**--...--**_

**I was serioulsly trying to hurry up and update this story for I know you guys have waited patiently (maybe not) so that's why there is no convo with characters. You guys no the usual procedure and I'll try to update sooner since I have a clear plot for the next chapter. Also there will be revisions of the previous chapters because they are really hard to follow and to me, I think they're crap. Thanks for tolerating my slowness, lol. **


	11. Latenight Carnival Rides

**_Living with a Rapist_**

**_Late-night Carnival Rides_**

Their shower together had long been over with; the lukewarm water had long been down the drain. Kouga and Kagome went into Kouga's room to get dressed. As they were bare and naked in the room, to Kouga's surprise, Kagome seldomly hid her gorgeous frame. It was as if something clicked, maybe the promise, that willed her to not shy away from the gentle man. A soft smile appeared on Kouga's features realizing he had gained her trust.

Kouga, now smelling intoxicating due to his natural smell, tossed on a grey t-shirt and dark faded jeans. Kagome, on the other hand, dressed for work with her signature black and white attire. She opted to with her simple flat shoes instead of her high heeled ones. She had this underlying feeling that her feet would thank her later due to the work ahead of her.

They were downstairs, Kouga standing on the inside of the house, leaning against the open front door, while Kagome stood outside as she readjusted her purse. They were facing each other, not really able to divert their eyes and go about their seperate ways. Kouga walked closer to the young woman and cupped Kagome's soft cheek with his hand. An equally soft smile appeared on his face. Kagome smiled as well, her eyes closing and her head subconsciously rubbing against his hand.

"Have a good day at work, ok Kagome? I'll be waiting for you after work," he said lovingly as he caressed her cheek.

"I will."

He lowered his muscular frame down and placed a chaste kiss onto Kagome's lips. As Kouga began to back away, Kagome stood on the balls of her feet to let the kiss linger just a little while longer. Kouga smiled against her lips at the action and when they parted, he innocently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you later. I don't want to be late."

With that last word, she parted from the handsome man and walked towards her car, getting in it after unlocking it. Kouga continued to watch from the door as she drove away in her car to spend about another eight hours without him. He sighed at the thought and slowly walked into his house, closing the door behind him. Without locking the door, he flopped onto the couch with a huff and looked about his home.

Silence.

His house was usually filled with that since he lived on his own. He yearned the silence at the beginning, wanting to bask in its endless glory. He didn't want to be bothered by the constant hollering of a roommate or the scraping of paws against the hardwood floor. Kouga simply just wanted silence. But now that a young fair maiden had began residing with him, the silence he once craved was no longer a necessity. He could simply go without it. His slightly pointed ears enjoy the lovely melodic voice of the young maiden. Her voice was so soothing to his ears that the silence was envious at being replaced.

Kouga looked around the empty house and slowly began to imagine a life with Kagome. The house would always be filled with her voice--he couldn't wait to hear the different variations of that voice from whiny to filled with ecstasy. He would be able to bathe in it endlessly even as they fought.

A smile crept its way onto his face as he continued to think of how the house would be so different with her always being there. His eyes became hazy as he daydreamed, not really focusing on anything in particular.

As he continued to dream, he didn't quite hear the door being knocked on. It was only when the knocking became louder and the door slightly budged open because of the knocking, that Kouga began to pay attention to the noise and snapped out of his lovely reverie. He reluctantly got up from the couch and opened the door without asking who it was. He wish he had asked because on the other side of the door was Ayame standing there as if she about to cry.

"What is it this time," he asked with a huff. He would rather get back to his daydream than to listen to her whine about their togetherness again.

"I simply wanted to know how's everything going with your new girl."

The question took Kouga by shock and his head cocked back just a bit. "Um, you could say it's going well. Why do you ask?"

Avoiding his question, she asked, "Can I come in?"

"As long as you don't try to pull anything."

She smiled at the comment as Kouga rolled his eyes and opened the door for her to get in. If only he wasn't such a gentleman... Ayame stood in the middle of the living room and waited for Kouga to shut the door, this time locking it, before she began to speak.

"So everything is going just fine with her?"

Kouga leaned up against the door with folded arms. "Basically. I'm still trying to figure out what this has to do with you though."

"Well, I was just wondering if she was everything you could hope for," she said with a saddened expression, her fingers up near her chest twirling around nervously. She kept her head down as she stared at her nervous fingers.

He sighed. "Ayame, she's a nice girl ok. I really enjoy the time I've spent with her. I'm not going to say everything between us has been perfect because our entire relationship is based off of her rocky past. But I'll tell you this, from what I've seen, I want to be with her as long as possible."

Kouga looked at the redhead before him and realized she was on the brink of tears. He always knew when she was about to cry. Her face began to contort ever so subtly and her shoulders would quiver like a insignificant earthquake. Following his natural--sometimes annoying--instincts, he walked to the woman and encased her in his arms. He didn't say anything to her and due to this lack of communication, she began to pound his chest in frustration.

"Why Kouga? Why? What's so different about me and her? You saved me too, didn't you? So what made her rescue any different than mine?"

Kouga couldn't help but remember the event that occurred between them a few years ago that caused them to be involved with each other to begin with.

It was close to midnight and Kouga was on his way home from a very late night at work. He was hoping to get home with an uneventful trip, but it didn't turn out as planned. Instead, as he continued his walk home, a young girl, Ayame, ran into his chest.

"Please sir, help me."

"What's going on?"

"Their...their chasing me. They tried to rob me and started to beat me up. Please just help me."

Kouga took a good look at the battered and bruised girl before him and decided he would save her. "Follow me." He grabbed her hand and they began to run in another direction from whence she came. They ended up very far away from Kouga's house on a main street.

"Thank you so much."

Kouga smiled. "Your welcome. I'll hail you a cab ok."

Ayame smiled at the kind man and as they tried to get a cab to stop for them, they began to exchange information from their name to phone numbers. When the cab approached them with a slight screech, Kouga opened the door and allowed Ayame to step in.

"Call me when you get home so I can make sure you got there safely."

"Thanks again Kouga."

"No problem." And with that last word, she was off and this simple act of heroics started the relationship between them.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't fathom the fact that he met two important women in his life through saving them. It was kind of an odd idea and he could only chuckle silently to himself. Kouga rubbed the woman's hair gently trying to coax her to stop crying. "It's not the 'rescuing' part that matters. It's about the love and loyalty between them. You destroyed the loyalty and trust between us and this is your result."

Ayame wiped her eyes and stared at him, her eyes almost as red as her hair. "So you really love her?"

"Love...almost."

**_x...x_**

Bright lights adorned the night sky ever so lovely. The sound of giggling and laughter could be heard coming from atop the colorful rides. Ring masters scattered about the area like cherry blossoms in the wind were screaming about the abnormal and freakish people they had to show the world. A few adult-less children ran around with either cotton candy or corn dogs in their small hands. All of these aspects gave the carnival a wonderful atmosphere and made all the hearts feel at ease.

Kouga and Kagome were some of the many to enjoy this pleasure. The carnival brought about a certain air that made it feel as though they were kids again, just enjoying the moment. With tickets in hand, they searched around the kaleidoscopic carnival for the first ride they would enjoy together.

Going along with the well too known cliche, they opted to take a trip on the ferris wheel to look around and just to be with each other. They paid their two tickets each to get on and shared a private gondola carriage that was decorated with blue seats and yellow walls. As the ferris wheel began to spin, Kagome stood up and looked out through the steel barred carriage.

"It's really pretty down there Kouga. All of the colors and things just lighting up." Kagome ogled at the scenery before her and she sighed. When her eyes couldn't take anymore beauty below her feet, she took her seat beside Kouga. Kouga instantly grasped her delicate hand. Her head looked over to the man sitting on her left and when he realized that he was being looked at, he turned with a smile. Kagome tightened the grip on his hand as she inched closer to him, a rosy pink blush spray painted on her cheeks. She was becoming slightly nervous at the situation she was about to create. She wanted to kiss him without a doubt, but she just didn't understand what was holding her back. She had kissed him a few times before this little date so it shouldn't be that nerve-wracking. Maybe it was the situation in itself that made her a little anxious, but whatever it was, it gave her endless butterflies. Her eyes traveled their way from their touching hands to his beautiful blue eyes, to his waiting lips. She gulped silently and licked her lips.

Kouga noticed all the signs of her being nervous and raised his other hand to have it rest on her warm cheek. She shivered underneath his touch, a shiver of of such anticipation it was bound to make her explode. Kouga lowered his lips slowly, his eyes closing ever so gracefully, and exhaled against Kagome's lips. She failed at suppressing a moan due to the action. With their lips just centimeters apart, Kouga smiled. He enjoyed Kagome almost writhing about in the carriage high above the ground and her face getting warmer and warmer. He decided not to tease her anymore and closed the gap between their lips. Kagome instantly pressed her lips almost roughly against his and moaned softly.

Their hands parted from one another as Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck, bringing him that much closer to her lips. Kouga was kind of shocked by this sudden burst of passion emitting from her, but he took it in stride as he scooted closer and encased the woman within his arms.

They tongues tangled and twisted as they continued to kiss. The open yet caged area around them began to get hot with their heated kisses. As their lips parted for a quick inhalation, they stared at each other with lusty, heavy eyes. Kagome wouldn't allow the kissing to be halted so soon. Her lips crashed back onto his. She began to kiss him with such fierceness that it made Kouga back away from the soft lips she possessed.

"Kagome," he panted, "are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you're kissing me. It's a lot different."

She searched his eyes for a while before responding. "I don't know. Maybe it's that stupid little promise and this date," she said jokingly as she giggled. They shared a laugh before Kouga bent down and adorned her lips with a chaste kiss.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

She smiled with a blush as she unlaced her arms from his neck and placed them around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "Thank you Kouga." She inhaled his scent, enjoying the smell that he radiated, and sighed. She peeked her head up and looked over his shoulder to look at their surroundings. Everything seemed to appear to descend now, signaling that their time together would soon be up. She tilted her head up a little to look at him. "Kouga, we're about to get off."

He sighed with a soft smirk on his face. "Sometimes I wish these things didn't have time limits."

"Yeah, it would be so much better that way."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Kouga released Kagome from his grasp and stood up to stretch a bit. After stretching, he turned around to face Kagome while scratching his head. "What do you want to do after this?"

"Anything really. I think I like everything here."

"Well how about we do the drop tower," he asked as he plopped down in his previous seat. He looked over at Kagome with smile as he brought his hand up to fondle her luscious locks. She smiled softly, her eyelids lowering with a sigh, and enjoyed the feel of his hands in her hair.

As Kouga continued to stroke her hand, leaned down and kissed her temple. Kagome only sighed at the touch of his soft lips on her skin and continued to relish his gentle fingers. She opened her eyes lazily and surveyed the area. Before she could tell Kouga they time was up, the man grabbed a silver bar to halt the carriage and opened the gate.

With a soft chuckle, he said, "Time to get out of there lovebirds."

Kouga looked over at the man, his fingers still caressing her scalp, and nodded. "Come on Kagome, let's go get something to eat or something."

Kagome smiled at him as they exited the carriage. They began to walk hand in hand with very content smiles as they headed towards the funnel cake stand. When they finally got to the front of the line, the line extended to entirely different cart, they ordered their funnel cake. They decided to share because Kouga said he never finished an entire one, which Kagome found quite funny.

As Kagome began to down the rest of the powder sugar covered treat, Kouga propped his elbow on the black and white speckled table, placing his chin in his open palm. He couldn't help smiling at the young woman and her somewhat child-like mannerisms at the moment. She stuffed the funnel cake into her mouth and chewed with such a happy smile that it warmed Kouga's heart to no extent. With a grin, he spontaneously told Kagome, "It's not going to be hard to fall in love with you."

Kagome immediately swallowed the rest of the dessert down her throat and looked at him, beaming happily. "Same here." She munched on the rest of the funnel cake, threw the plate and fork away, and grabbed Kouga's arm excitedly. "Now let's try out that spinning ride. That looks like fun."

Kouga smiled as he shoved his hand in his pocket and followed to smitten girl.

**~-...-~**

**Hey guys!!! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I just wanted to hurry up and get it posted. Hope you guys enjoy it and please review fanfic people. I love to read what you guys think. Bye for now lovelies!!!!**


End file.
